アイスドラゴン
by MiniMcGiggles
Summary: Ice Mages are going missing, disappearing in alleyways next to words written in dripping blood. Gray was their next target, now he's gone and Fairy Tail isn't too happy about him missing. How will they get him back? How long will they have until he is gone forever?
1. A Bloody Gathering

**Summary: **His posture was sagged and toppled but he stood with determination. He was tired. No, scratch that – he was exhausted and drained of any life force that he had left. But he had to fight because he'd been missing for weeks and the only evidence his friends had to go on is the pool of blood he left behind and his shimmering sword necklace caked in red. Rated for language: T.

**A/N:** I love Fairy Tail. The relationship between the characters is great and I really love how Natsu and Gray treat each other, though at times I do wish Mashima would show more of that…the friendship between those two is really great –they act like they don't like each other but in reality they love each other like brothers. So that is what the story will really focus on! There will be action and fight scenes (It's been a while since I've worked on those but I will try my best). So please enjoy and if you think the characters are a little off please tell me and help!

I am also a little worried on how you all will react to the end, it didn't turn out the best because I thought the character was a little OOC. So I guess we will see if you like it or not. Please leave a review :)

**Warnings:** Cussing, a little OOC (but I hope not), there might be slight grammar and spelling errors.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, but hell who doesn't want to own it?

Enjoy :D

* * *

His posture was sagged and toppled but he stood with determination. As an arm hung heavy by his side, the other hugged the open bleeding gash, which had been wringing out thick blotches of red metallic liquid. Dirt and grime stuck to his sweating bloodstained face, along with bruises. The bruises were a multitude of tones, colors that normally should not be on someone's skin. There were gaudy purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist, while others were more grayish. They covered his upper and lower chest while some housed his arms and parts of his already beaten face. His breath was uneven and strained. Sweat poured down his face in quick rivers, some even snaked into his vision which had already been blotched with black dancing dots. His raven hair clung together with clusters of blood and tossed in a multitude of different direction.

He was tired.

No, scratch that – he was exhausted and drained of any life force that he had left.

Being tired was an understatement to what he was feeling.

But the man in front of him was in a perfectly diverse condition from what he was in. This man stood high above the other. He had a shimmering gold plated cane that had a screeching dragons head at the top and the creatures' body snaked down the shaft that had been painted pure black. His long tailed coat was untouched and still shimmering in the same ungodly color as his top hat, which was a dark green and sat on top of the man's head. A shadow was covering upon the man's eyes and settled on the man's mustache which was curled at the end. A smirk was playing on the corner of his thin lined lips. "I must say," he spoke up, "you have put up a very exciting fight."

"…fuck you," the other spat out blood.

"But if you keep at it," he paused watching the other man sway on his feet, "you will surely lose your life." He spun his cane in the air and finished with it pointing menacingly at the bleeding man. "I need that life of yours. Or at least…what is left of it anyway."

"What…what the hell do you want with me?" The other asked harshly.

"You are the first real mage I have meet that has shown me great potential. I thank you for that."

"What…?" The man tried to adjust his footing but quickly toppled to the side and caught himself on the brick wall, "What the hell does that mean?"

"None of your concern," the cane man replied.

"Like hell it is," and then he lunged forward. His hands came together creating a bright crystal blue light. "Ice-Make: Hammer!"

A large crystalized hammer floated above his opponents' head, it dropped like a dime – swift and deadly. The top hat man gazed up at the speeding hammer, he blinked and the ice shattered. As the ice chunks broke they slowly melted and dissolved into water, raining onto the two characters. "Now, now you must calm down. You are going to exhaust yourself before you land anything on me."

"We'll see about that," the bleeding man brought his hands together. But before he could successfully mold, a hand wrapped around his right wrist and yanked it into the air. A quick gasp of pain came from him as he felt his wrist crack.

"Oh whatever was that?" The top hat man tisked, "We must have a look at that wrist of yours. But I do fear that it will be painful, so sleeping would be the best option don't you think?" Before the Ice Mage could muster out a reply, the man brought down his fist and met it vehemently with the bleeding man's stomach. The Ice Mage toppled over, his knees gave out and his breath hooked painfully. Before he was plunged on the ground, the top hat man bent down and whispered into the Ice Mage's ear. "You will be a beautiful addition to my Ice casters collection. You are top class if I must say. Thank you for that," he began to chortle mischievously, which conducted shudders down the Ice Mage's back.

Now he was on the cold tiled ground. He had his eyes cracked open, the lids hovering on the tips of his dark blue eyes. His breath was unkempt, strained and pained. His blood oozed out of the large gash and was now spreading along the ground, twisting into the cracks and pooling out. He was going to die in his own pool of blood. The thought scared him, but he wouldn't show it. Not to this mad man.

The top hat man looked down at his prize and smiled. This one was special, very special. He put up an amazing fight, not like the others. They seemed to give up to easily. But this Mage, this Ice Mage from Fairy Tail was astounding. Giving a short happy chuckle this man looked up at the starry night sky. The stars twinkled and spun despite the growing light from the East. Yes he would have to get a move on. So he looked back down at his prize and watched as the dark haired Mage fought his exhaustion. He was losing his fight fairly quickly and soon his eyes fluttered shut leaving the top hat man to chuckle and twist his cane happily. "Goodnight, Gray Fullbuster."

A street lamp behind the two characters began to flicker. Its bulb running low and enveloped the two in darkness and as it flashed back to life – the two were gone, leaving behind a pool of thick metallic blood and a shimmering sword necklace.

* * *

Natsu was not one for sitting around and sulking, but he was and god did it annoy him. Sure he was sitting around doing nothing because a certain blond Celestial Spirit Mage wasn't there, along with a happy blue cat. Speaking of which he hadn't seen the flying cat since the morning and it was already late afternoon. Sighing, Natsu leaned forward onto the bar and sighed out.

A giggle came from his right, "Are you alright, Natsu?" He looked up and was met with a smiling Mirajane. Natsu grumbled under his breath and let his head fall onto the wooden slab. "I'll take that as a no." Setting down the tray she had been balancing in her hand, Mirajane took a once filled mug and inspected the inside. "Even though your teams not here doesn't mean you can't have fun." Natsu let out a puff of hair and rolled his eyes in disappointment. "Come on, Natsu, it's a beautiful day outside. Why not go for a walk to Lucy's place to see if she's there?" Mirajane gave a smile and left the fire eating Mage.

Sitting up quickly, Natsu got to his feet and smiled at the thought of entertainment. Maybe he could even talk Lucy into a job. A smirk spread upon his lips and he pushed open the doors and placed his hands behind his head as he began walking to Lucy's. But his concentration was shattered as his name was called out.

"Natsu," Chelia Blendy called out. Her hand stretched out into the air and waved slowly, "Natsu!" Turning to the noise, Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. Chelia ran up to the Fire Mage and gave a quick glance around, "Do you know where Gray is?"

Pouting in thought, Natsu looked up at the sky and let out a long moan. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen that ice pervert in two days. No wonder the Guild was quite. Looking back at the pink pigtailed mage from Lamia Scale, Natsu turned and started towards Lucy's. "Nope, haven't seen 'im."

Stunned for a second, Chelia shook her head out of the thought that the two Mages (Natsu and Gray) were supposedly friends – and close ones at that. "B-But, Natsu, please you must have some idea of where Gray is." She quickly sped to the side of the Fire Mage. "Please."

"Look I haven't seen him in two days, alright." Natsu looked down at the girl as he dropped his arms to his side. He didn't feel like being interrogated by this pink head, and being asked where the stripper was wasn't tipping his excitement bar any more than watching a cat clean itself would. In actuality, he was getting a little worried – wait no he wasn't, why would he be worried? Why would he be concerned about the Ice Mage? Looking towards the direction of Lucy's house, Natsu then turned to look at the other side of the street. Natsu chewed his lip in thought, "Why do you want to know where he is?"

Chelia looked towards the ground, "We haven't seen Lyon in a while…so the guild thought he was visiting Gray."

"Do you know where Gray lives?" Chelia gave a glare. "Right, right, well follow me." Natsu crossed the road and slugged his way to the perverts' house, Chelia in tow.

Now Natsu would say proudly that his nose was the best, a real knockout from everyone else's. He could smell amazingly far and the fact that he could identify the person by their sent from far away was a great help. He didn't really know where this ability came from, maybe from Igneel or he was just born with it. The fact of it was that he could smell very well but sometimes it came as a curse.

Like – for an example – now. He had been on his way to the ice perverts' house, when he was met with a bloody sent. It seemed a few days old, but that wasn't what caught him off guard. It had a familiar sent to it, one that would piss him off just by a simple sniff. But as of right now, he was not pissed, in reality he was pretty concerned that the sent was mixed with the smell of blood. So he picked up his speed towards the exhibitionists' house, though not enough to be noticed by Chelia. However when he came up to an alley between two buildings he stopped and his breath hitched. Turning and flying down the alleyway, Natsu bit back a growl. His hands tightened into fists and his knuckles turned white.

There in the middle of a puddle of dried blood was Gray's sword necklace and a single word written on the side of the building, written in dripping red.

アイス ドラゴン

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for getting this far! I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review on how you liked it or the improvements that I need to make (nice please). The last part of the story with the different language may be wrong but that is because 1.) I don't know Japanese and 2.) It was translated by google translate. The next chapter will include what the reaction of Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail, along with a time skip two weeks at the most. We will also get a glimpse at where Gray is and what is going to happen. Thanks for reading!

FAVORITE, _FOLLOW,_ **REVIEW!**


	2. Attitude is Everything

**Summary: **Ice Mages are going missing, disappearing in alleyways next to words written in dripping blood. Gray was their next target, now he's gone and Fairy Tail isn't too happy about him missing. How will they get him back? How long will they have until he is gone forever?

**A/N: **Oh my gersh! Guys thanks so much for the reviews, when I saw the first I was laughing and giggling and rolling on the floor in pure happiness. It makes my day each time I see a new one! So I guess it is safe to say that reviews help me write because I was waiting till I had the time and energy to write this chapter down. Even if it is a bit short I hope you enjoy it and all that jazz. Please review! I have no work this week so maybe I'll write a thousand words per review! Does that sound like a challenge? :D

**Review Responds:**

**DiaUmbraCaelum: ***squirms in pure joy* Oh my god~! Thanks so much for your review, and since you were my first I award you…another chapter? Ya lets go with that! Thanks again and please review again!

**Odette12:** Thank you so much, love! I just love love love reviews and yours made me happy beyond belief. Please enjoy this chapter and I hope to see your review again!

**AsDarknessSpreads: **I think this chapter just digs a deeper hole for the word left behind. Though I do wish I could explain some things for you, I just didn't want to explain it in a bad way. Anyway, thanks again, dear, for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

**dreamscometrue410:** Here is the next installment! Thanks for the review darling!

**xXChiasaHimuraXx: **Dear, thank you for the long review! I loved, loved, loved it! I took everything you said and looked over the first part and I hope it is to your standards because…well honestly this review made me smile, because someone is looking out for my bad grammar/wording. Thanks again, love, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**GrayFuckingFullbuster:** *squirms in joy* Stoop! Oh my gosh! You are to kind! Please enjoy this chapter and please review again!

**Guest:** Thanks for the review! Here is the next chapter and I hope it is to your liking!

**Guest(2):** The next chapter is here! Please review again and I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much!

**Warnings: **Cussing, a little OOC (hopefully not), slight grammar and spelling errors (sorry)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did there would be more friendship moments between Gray and Natsu.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews again! Along with the 4 favorites and 12 follows! Please review more and I will try and make the chapter long and more exciting in chapter 3!

Enjoy :D

* * *

The world was quiet, the sounds that he could hear moments ago halted along with his breath.

In a burst of orange and red, small flames crackled to life. The small flames rocked and rolled, floating above his heated skin and the tips of the orange waves flicked with irritation. They started at his enraged clenched fists, before quickly racing up his arms and turning to smoke as it touched his clothing.

His head was cast downwards so shadows could hover over his eyes, almost as if they had wanted to shield him from the sight - but they couldn't. The scene before his was forever drawn into his mind, locked and sealed away. Though is eyes burned with rage and anger, they danced with confusion.

Blank. His mind was blank. He couldn't think, couldn't feel, couldn't smell, couldn't hear, couldn't understand what the _hell_ what he was looking at. So, he clenched his jaw in frustration and developed a hellish snarl that rattled his throat. Then he felt a pinch of pain and he looked down at his left hand. His fingernails were pained in red. Small ovals of crimson liquid sprouted from his palm. Nonetheless, he ignored it and found panicked words floating in the air.

"Oh god…oh god – god," Chelia repeated in dread. Her hands were now covering her mouth in fright and she took an unstable step back, "This, oh _god_…Natsu."

Natsu tore his eyes away from the dry puddle and looked at the frightened girl.

Chelia felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, "Natsu," she whispered, "It's…it's – oh god – we just thought."

"What?" Natsu whispered his voice dark and shaking, his jaw clenched again as he looked up revealing a chilling eye from the shadows.

"We – _I_ - just thought...I didn't think – at all!" Chelia suddenly collapsed to her knees and she kept her eyes on the blood caked cracks between the stone. "I heard they found those words on the wall…I just – I didn't." She slowly leaned forward and placed her head on the ground. Feeling the tears rush down her face, she let out a sob. "I didn't think it had to do with _Lyon_."

Natsu then raced his eyes to the writing. It was dry and with dripping letters written in blood. With each line that formed themselves into words, Natsu couldn't hold back the snarl in vehemence.

_Ice Dragon._

Then the word shattered before his very eyes after he charged his fist into the building. He was angry, furious, pissed, fuming, enraged, hell he wasn't just one stage of anger, he was multiple. Pulling out his brick debris covered fist, Natsu slowly breathed in. He couldn't, he just couldn't lose his cool now, because Gray was hurt and missing – maybe he was even… Natsu shook his head while he intertwined his fingers in his salmon pink locks. No, Gray was alright, he had to be.

As he bent down and tore the shimmering red caked necklace from the puddle of dry blood, Natsu couldn't help his hands from shaking and a dark feeling wash over him as it left his throat clenching in fear.

* * *

_Ten day since Gray disappeared._

* * *

His limbs felt like lead. Arms, fingers, feet, toes, head, eyelids, they all felt so very, very heavy. He tried to sit up, but even with all his might he couldn't even lift a finger. Then, to his surprise, he could blink, his eyes fluttered open for a single comforting moment, before a harsh light attacked his sight and he forced his eyes shut. It wasn't every day that this happened, so Gray started to worry.

Without opening his eyes, Gray studied his surroundings, though he stopped as soon as he started. All he felt was a cold surface below him, so he allowed himself to panic, but only to an extent. Gray willed his breath to slow. He blinked open with precaution and took in his surroundings.

There wasn't much to look at.

A bright bulb of shimmering yellow hovered above him, no string held it in place as it jumped up and down in a snail like pace. Looking beyond the gleaming ball of light, Gray could only gaze so far into the darkness before the light was sucked away and turned into a back splash of ghostly shadows.

He felt his limbs move in flustered awareness.

Gray willed his lead filled neck to the side and took in the mud dripping walls. Dirt filled water droplets fell down the aged tarnished walls that were pained a grime filled silver. Picking up his left shoulder, Gray slowly rolled over, only to fall off of the cold platform beneath him and onto the puddled flooring. Gray landed on his side with a harsh smack, though before he could stop himself a whimper flew past his lips – however it was to quite to register in his ears. He shut his eyes quickly when he felt his side slide in different direction. Then he felt a small tear and he shot his eyes open in panic. Looking down at his side, the edge of a wound ripped and blood sprouted from between the reddened skin. _Shit_, Gray thought.

After a few minutes of work, Gray managed to push himself up to his feet, despite the shaking of his legs. He felt like an idiot as he leaned heavily on the steel table and his legs shook like a newborn fawn. Pressing his hand, that had been stained by the muddy puddle, to his newly open gash, Gray looked around the room before setting his sights on a door. However, before he could take a step forward, the door squeaked open and a man stepped through.

The man smiled warmly before opening his mouth to speak. However, Gray raised a brow in confusion as no words reached his ears. Blinking, Gray knitted his eyebrows together and stabilized himself into an attack stance.

Raising a brow, the man spoke and then paused. Gray watched as the man stepped forward and took hold of his chin. Smiling again the man snapped his fingers and sounds boomed in Gray's ears. Gray's eyes shot open in fear as a scream of pure agony reverberated around the room. Gray yanked his chin out of the man's hold in a quick tug, but quickly fell backwards as he was unable to keep his balance.

"My, my, you are quite jumpy," the man spoke.

"…what the hell?" Gray touched his right ear and glanced around the room, trying to locate the never ending scream.

"Calm down, you are not going next," the man spoke as he lifted his top hat and bowed slowly. "I presumed you were going to sleep for the next day or two, but since you are awake…" The man trailed off and looked at the floating ball of light. "But," he looked back at Gray, "Since you are awake, we can make arrangement for you to go next."

Gray swallowed thickly before grabbing onto the table and hauling himself back up. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"My, you do seem to still have spunk." The man looked at the bleed side of the Ice Mage. "Yes, we will need to use you soon, that wound will surely be the end of you if we do not clean it soon. You were quite banged up when I brought you here. Many of my doctors were able to heal you but not to the extent were they could close that gash." The man placed his hat on the table as another scream ripped through the walls. The man studied Gray's features as he heard the sound. The Ice Mages shoulders trembled, his grip on the side of the table tightened and dark blue eyes shot around the room in what seemed like panic. "I will…speak with my people and see what they think. We don't want your power going to waste."

Gray shot his eyes toward the man and growled, "My power? What the hell are you talking about, bastard." His voice began to shake with rage, "You ass, what the hell is wrong with you? Fuck, goddammit – what the hell did you do to me?" Before he knew where the gust of wind came from, Gray was smashed into the wall and the crash echoed throughout the room. His feet left the floor and a cold boned hand wrapped around his neck – lifting him off the ground. Forgetting the dripping gash on his side, Gray tried desperately to pull the hand away from his neck, but to no avail. He choked and saliva sprang out of his mouth as he gasped for the air that was taken from him.

"You are a helpless little runt," the man whispered harshly, his eyes burning with rage. "I might as well kill the silver haired Ice Mage right now, so you can take his place."

"…W-what?" Gray's eyes shot open in fear, "What did you…say?"

"Forget saving you for last," the man spat, his face drawing down into a devil like sneer. "You are not worth the trouble." Growling, the man lifted Gray higher into the air before slamming him into the ground with such force, the tile below caved in and cracks raced across the floor in alarmed lightning bolt lines. Standing up, the man fixed his jacket and curled the tip of his mustache, "Looks as if I will need a different Ice Mage to replace this filth." Looking away from the panting Ice Mage, the man looked back towards the floating ball of light and smiled. "Aide, please let Lyon rest for the next day or two. I would like to drain this one before he makes more trouble."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness :(**

**A/N: **I was going to continue from here with Erza, Lucy and Natsu to how they are doing after ten days of not finding Gray. However, to me the work seemed too enforced so I didn't want to leave you guys with what that. Also, I couldn't (and currently) really think, so the paragraphs were short and not really flowing like I wanted them to. Anyway, if you enjoyed it please tell me what you enjoyed. If you have suggestions for the next chapter on what you would like to read, I will look over it and hopefully be able to put it in the story. Plus I didn't look over the last section with Gray…because I'm tired and lazy…so sorry and please forgive the bad writing if there is some.

**A/N(2):** My updates will usually be either Friday or Saturday, and if I miss a week I will hopefully be able to come back the next week and update that. I may have a good reason I or I may just be like, "I'm lazy…shrugs." Anyway!

FAVORITE, _FOLLOW,_ **REVIEW!**


	3. Our Missing Comrade

**Summary:_ Ice Mages are going missing, disappearing in alleyways next to words written in dripping blood. Gray was their next target, now he's gone and Fairy Tail isn't too happy about him missing. How will they get him back? How long will they have until he is gone forever?_**

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the support guys. And thanks again to the 7 favorites and 17 follows. You guys all mean a lot to me! So thank you so much.

**Review Responds:**

_**Icy Cake:**_Thanks so much. I'm glad you agree that Natsu and Gray are like brothers. :D I hope this chapter helps show a little bit more in depth of what the man with the top hat is planning.

_**GrayFuckingFullbuster:**_Yay! Oh thank you so, so, so very much for the review. You're to kind :D

_**AsDarknessSpreads:**_Your idea isn't really on the money, but it isn't a bad idea either. I think this chapter helps you understand what is really going to happen in the near future.

_**Odette12:**_You're review made me squeal. Thanks so much! I'm so glad I made my evil guy evil. Just to let you know, I made him just a little bit more of an ass just to show you how evil he can be – but just by a little bit. I've got to keep him hidden until our hero's show up. ;) Thanks for the review.

_**DiaUmbraCaelum:**_Thanks so very much for your review! But I can sadly say they won't find him for a while…next chapter may seem like it but…well you'll just have to see :)

_**Scarlet Demon:**_I'm sorry, my promise did not live up to what I had said. Please forgive me. I knew I was screwed when I wrote it down but I wanted to test myself and see how far I could really push myself…I guess 2,783 words will have to do…but I did push myself just a little further – just for you! :D Thanks so much for the review, it means a lot.

_**Just Me:**_ I'm not lazy today! Look here's another chapter and do not worry next week I will work myself to the bone if I have to, just for an update! Thanks so much for the review :D

**Warning: **Cussing, graphic scenery, some misspelled words and slight grammar issues, and hopefully no OOC issues.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, and if I did…well let's just say there would be a lot of friendship moments.

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Eleventh Day_

* * *

"He's out there!"

"I know."

"He's out there, somewhere, probably bleeding to death!" He paused, waiting for a response. Not receiving one, he slammed his fist onto the table, making the cups and plates rattle violently. "And we're here, sitting around this fucking table – drinking God. Damn. _Tea!_"

The sound of wood skidding across tile came too late as Erza shot to her feet and tossed the table to the side. She grabbed onto Natsu's scarf and reeled him in. "I know!" Her voice shook and she growled as she pulled Natsu closer, "You think you're the only one concerned? News flash, Natsu, we're all worried about Gray! Why do you think the whole guild dropped their own jobs, just to start a search party?"

Natsu sneered and yanked her hand off.

Erza swallowed and stepped closer as Natsu tried to move away. "He was my childhood friend too," she whispered as Natsu took his hand and wrapped it protectively around the sword hanging around his neck.

Natsu clung to Gray's necklace and shifted his slowly saddening gaze towards the floor. It had been a week and a half since he had found the jewelry covered in his rival's blood. Since then, the guild members had seen a drastic change in the Salamander. He had gone missing the first few days after he told the guild and every day since then, Natsu would only show up if Erza dragged him in. Even during those times, Natsu would only stay for a few minutes before slipping into the shadows and disappearing again.

"We haven't looked hard enough," he whispered and tightened his hand around the necklace. "We haven't found him, so we haven't looked hard enough."

"Dammit, Natsu," Erza screamed. Her fist clenched and the sadness she held moments ago evaporated. "We've looked for him! Day and night, we've searched until we collapsed! We're still looking!"

"We shouldn't give up!" Natsu shouted his arms swung out to his sides and then forced a finger onto Erza's chest. "He wouldn't give up on looking for you. So why are you giving up looking for him?"

"I didn't say we were giving up looking for him," Erza snapped.

Natsu hissed, "Like hell."

"I meant that we were just taking a break, a few minutes to rest before we look again."

Not taking anymore, Natsu shoved past Erza and stomped ahead as smoke curled up from his skin.

"Where are you going?" Erza demanded.

As Natsu turned to face her, his eyes blazed and he growled out, "I'm going to look for my friend."

* * *

He didn't mean to be so rude.

He knew he had crossed the line when he accused Erza of giving up on Gray. He knew that she had looked longer than most of the guild. They both had panicked by the second night of their search; she just knew how to control her rage – unlike himself. By the second night he was up and down the streets raging panic. He kicked down trashcans, which made stray animals jump with a hiss and scurry away. That night he had pulled his head back and screamed into the night sky with flames flying into the air along with the crack in his voice.

He admitted it now, he was frightened.

As of right now, Natsu couldn't think straight. He was tired. He was angry. He was worried (though he would never admit it). Most of all, he was confused, confused of many things actually. Like, for an example, how the hell was he not able to get any other scent from Gray? The only place the scent that he was able to pick up was from the alleyway scene, and that was a week and a half old. It was as if Gray had just vanished.

Though Natsu had felt as if he hadn't taken a single step towards finding the Ice Mage, he had found something. Though it was necessary for him to breathe in the toxic air of Gray's blood for a stretched out amount of time, Natsu managed through it – even if the smell clung to him even till this day. Natsu had known that Gray wouldn't just get up and leave behind the guild, his necklace and still manage to disappear without leaving a trail of blood. So, someone else must have been involved. Natsu had sniffed down the alleyway; his nose had checked every crack in that dimly lit narrow area. After an hour of sniffing the fowl sent of metallic liquid, Natsu had arrived upon a light scent. The odor was different and Natsu growled.

Gray was taken and Natsu was fuming with rage.

* * *

"He's right," Erza whispered into her hands as she pressed them against her forehead. "I shouldn't have allowed myself to sit down and rest while Gray is out there."

"Don't beat yourself up over that, Erza." Lucy said quietly and placed her hand on Erza's shoulder.

Erza sighed and her eyelids hovered open in sadness. "You saw how much blood there was," Erza said as she looked towards Lucy. It was true; every member in Fairy Tail had set their eyes upon the sight. That day, it had massacred the happiness that was once bubbling inside the guild.

_The doors had flung open. A strong gust of wind whipped inside the building and tussled with the group's hair. Conversations and laughter quickly came to a standstill as they all turned to face the intruder. Natsu stood tall but his shoulders were slumped but his arms were raised to his sides with clenched fists. He was breathing hard, his chest rose and fell over an extended period of time and the Fairy Tail members waited._

_Natsu looked across the crowd till he was able to lock eyes with Erza, Lucy and Happy. He let his open gasping mouth close. He swallowed then licked his lips. The Fire Mage's eyes sparkled with, what seemed to Lucy, alarm. He opened his mouth in attempt to speak, but quickly closed it and shut his eyes._

_That's when Erza knew something was unquestionably wrong, "Natsu?"_

_Natsu turned and took off._

_Along with Lucy and Happy, Erza sprinted after him with a shouted order: "Get the master!"_

_They ran after the Fire Mage, following him through twist and turns. Pushing herself to go faster and catch the male Mage, Erza sailed past Lucy and the now fly blue cat. "Natsu," she shouted in attempt to get his attention. However, no matter how many times she had shouted out his name or told him to stop, he had seemed to push himself faster and further away from the group. That was, until he had turned and disappeared from their sights. Cursing, Erza flung out her hand and grabbed the side of the building then hurled herself into the alleyway, but skidded to a sudden and unexpected halt, avoiding the back of Natsu by mere inches. "Natsu," she breathed out in relief._

_But something felt off._

_Grabbing onto Natsu's closest shoulder, Erza pulled it back in attempt to see his face, but was taken back when she was met with a puddle of dry blood. "W-wha…" Erza was confused. Why had Natsu led them here? Did he do this? Was this his blood? Had he found it?_

_Questions rambled around in her head in misunderstanding, that is, until Natsu looked up from his shadowed eyes and lifted his palm to show her what he had been clenching in his fist. She gasped._

_Numerous sounds of heavy foot fall came from behind them. Erza turned around to find the guild squeezing their way into the tight alleyway, all pushing and shoving to see if Natsu was alright._

_Lucy walked slowly towards Natsu, her hands clasped together and held to her chest. "Natsu," she leaned to look into his eyes, "What's wrong?" Natsu looked back down to the puddle before him and hid the object in his fist. The Fairy Tail members that could see into the alleyway followed his line of vision. Lucy gasped in surprise and covered her mouth. Blinking back tears, Lucy ran up to Natsu and wrapped her arms around one of his and turned him to face the crowd of her. "Natsu, are you alright?" She waited for Natsu to reply. He looked up and clenched his jaw. "Natsu," Lucy placed her palm on his chest and crinkled his shirt into her hands. "Please tell me if you're alright," she begged._

"_It's Gray's," Erza spoke for Natsu. "Show them, Natsu."_

_Natsu slowly raised his hand into the air and unclenched his fist. Showing the crowd, Natsu swallowed thickly, waiting for their reaction._

_In one sudden burst the crowd of Fairy Tail Mages yelled and screamed. They demanded an explanation, and asked what had happened. Some pushed forward and others jumped back in attempt to look for other clues. Then they all stopped as their guild master stepped forward._

_Without saying a word, Makarov held out his hand and looked up into Natsu's eyes. As if it pained him, Natsu placed the necklace into Makarov's hand and let his eyes fall under shadows. Makarov studied the necklace in sadness. Turning around, he watched as his children held their breath. "What the hell are you waiting for? One of our own is out there! Let's get looking!" Some cheered others screamed, but they all had disappeared within a few minutes. Turning back towards the Fire Mage, Makarov grabbed Natsu's hand and placed the chain into his hand. "It's safer with you," Makarov said gently. He turned towards Erza and spoke with a determined voice. "If you find anything, report it to me immediately. Search high and low. If you hear whispers around the town, don't take them for being just rumors." Pausing, Makarov walked closer towards Erza and the watery eyes of Happy and Lucy. "And one more thing," he added with a whisper, "Keep your eyes on Natsu."_

* * *

"You snapped."

"He was disrespectful."

"You have better control of your emotions, or so I thought."

"Did you hear how many fowl words he used?"

"I know you do not like that, but you did not have to lash out at him."

"He was requesting it."

A groan, "Now we have to find someone else."

"I'm sure he will be suitable up until the ending."

"You almost killed him."

"Again, he was had requested it."

"He has lost a great deal of blood."

"He still has an enormous amount of power. Do not fret he is suitable."

"Suitable?" He rubbed his eyes, "Fine. But if this one dies too quickly, you will be the one to take his place."

"Do not worry he will survive up until the very end." With bow, he turned and walked out of the shadowed filled room. Once the doors had closed behind him, the man let his poster sag and he took off his top hat with a groan. Leaning onto his cane, the man rolled his eyes as he fixed his green tailed jacket. "Of course I blew up at that fowl mouthed Ice Mage. He needed to learn his lesson. Though he was lucky I did not cut out his tongue." Happy with his appearance, the man placed his hat back on gently and proceeded down the hallway. "Though now he won't be saying much after tomorrow." With a chuckle, the man paused to listen to the blissful scream that had begun to echo. The man's smile grew. Though he was saddened by the thought that he couldn't listen to the screams for much longer, the man proceeded forward with a new objective: To find a new Ice Mage.

* * *

Natsu decided. He was going through with this plan – no matter the consequences. He was going to grab Happy and Lucy (because he knew they would come without a doubt) and drag them to the next town and look for an Ice Mage.

He thought it was a great plan, because Lyon and Gray had gone missing and they were both Ice Mages. So why not ask around towns and see if any of their Ice Mage's went missing as well? The plan sounded great and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone get between him and finding the stripper.

"No," Makarov said without an emotion.

"But," Natsu shot back. "Old man, this is something we need to do!"

"I cannot allow you to go off on your own-"

"I'll have Lucy and Happy with me."

"And waste your time by asking if they've seen Gray. Along with that, what if you are taken? How will we know if you are safe? How will we find Gray, if you've gone missing too?"

"They won't – and can't – take me. They've took Gray and Lyon, they're both Ice Mage's."

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I know that Gray means a lot to you, but I cannot risk anymore of my children's lives. Even if that means not being able keep one safe."

Those words stung and Natsu winced. Fine. Hell with the old man and his thoughts. He was going to go grab Lucy and head for the nearest town. He was going to find Gray, alive. So he walked out of the guild without another word, waiting for the old man to try and stop him with shouts of rage and protest. But he didn't. In return, Natsu pushed the door open with a frustrated growl and glanced back towards Makarov. The old man was smiling, his eyes showing understanding and just before the door was about to close, Natsu thought he saw the old man mouth: _Go find your brother_. Natsu stopped and blinked at the closed door.

"I'm coming with you," a rough voice spoke from his left. Natsu jumped and looked towards the sound. It was Erza and she had packed. "I know the master had told you know, but I don't agree with him. I want to stop looking in the same places and coming up with the same answers. I want to find Gray."

Natsu smiled.

* * *

God it hurt.

Pain coursed through every part of his body, almost as if had merged with his blood and was pumping through his veins. God he was in agony. His fingertips felt numb and the large needles sticking into his palms and arches of his feet stung with an unbearable amount of discomfort. Each time he shifted or even breathed, blows of excruciating pain blew through his muscles.

He screamed. His throat already numb from the amount of pained cries.

God he was in so much _fucking_ pain.

He was already crying by this point. Rivers of salty tears snaked down his cheeks and dripped onto his bare chest. The tears squeezed past his tightly closed eyes. He was afraid to see what was happening to him. God he was scared.

At first, when he was hooked up to the machine, he had gritted his teeth together, in attempt to compress the whimpers of uncomfortable unexpected stings of pain. That was until he looked down at his arms. They looked dry. Not needing lotion type of dry, but desert dry. His arms were dressed in cracks; his skin popped and opened up to reveal small shadowed covered canyons. He screamed. His skin crackled and popped as it slowly crept up his arm. He stared wide-eyed at the now desert floor arm. He screamed again and pulled away at his restrains, thinking he was hallucinating. But he wasn't, the man stepped forward and smiled at Gray. Then he slowly reached down and tore off a cracked open piece of skin. Gray's eyes widened, he looked down at the canyon that was dug into his arm. He wanted to throw up, and the man swung his cane and held the dry piece of skin in front of Gray and chuckled.

"Once we drain you of your magic and life source, you will crumble away into dust and be carried away by the wind."

Then the pain began.

And he screamed once again.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm happy with this chapter. I didn't write it as long as I promised last chapter, but I did get in what I wanted and I guess that's all that counts. The last part was really fun to write, I think I explained Gray's skin well, but if I didn't please go look up _cracks on the desert floor_ and I hope you'll get a better gist of his skin. Also, if you have a question about something, please don't be scared to ask. Um, I don't have much to say…Oh, if you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see in the next chapter please tell me, because I have an idea but it will not really fill in the chapter.

Favorite. **:)**

_Follow. __**;)**_

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. Dust to Dust

**Summary: **Ice Mages are going missing, disappearing in alleyways next to words written in dripping blood. Gray was their next target, now he's gone and Fairy Tail isn't too happy about him missing. How will they get him back? How long will they have until he is gone forever?

**Review Responds:**

_DiaUmbraCaelum:_ *Laughs nervously* Ya, about them finding clues about where Gray is. Ya, that doesn't happen…sorry. But, hey! I think this chapter is a fun one – if not sad. Along with that note, you really don't figure out what happens till the very end. So enjoy this chapter, and thanks a bunches for this review :D

_Minglejingle:_ I'm so glad you think Natsu and Gray are friends! I agree, they can be a couple, but I love seeing them as friends. They (for me) define friendship, and I love that aspect of characters. Thanks for the review.

_Ansjovisjj:_ I'm so evil. Ya, you may want to come at me with pitch forks and torches, because Gray is well…I won't spoil the chapter for you! Just don't lose your marbles and hang on for a few chapters :D Thanks so much for the review.

_GrayFuckingFullbuster_: *Laughs* Uh, ya about Natsu finding Gray…ehhhh, that really doesn't happen yet. But I hope you like the buildup that this chapter has for the story! Enjoy, and thanks so much for the review.

_Icy Cake:_ When I read your review, it helped me come up with this chapter. Now I was planning for the ending to happen, but not in the way that it did. So thanks so much for giving that idea to me, because I don't think this chapter would have been as great if you didn't review what you did. Thanks so much, and enjoy this chapter! Love the review by the way! Thanks :D

_xXChiasaHimuraXx:_ Thanks so much! I'm so glad you love this story! Your amazing for looking out for my bad grammar and mess ups! Thanks so much, again! Enjoy the chapter, and thanks so much for the review :3

_Scarlet demon:_ Thanks so much, I really hope you're like this chapter! I made it longer than expected. I thought it was going to be short, but to my surprise I wrote just as much as I did last chapter! It just goes to show, how much your review really helps and encourages me to write. Thanks so much for the review!

_Odette12:_ I'm so sorry but I can't spoil the story! Even if they do come in time – I'm pretty sure that I twist it in some weird way. I think I have a good ending in mind (?). I guess we'll have to see! Thanks so much for the review.

_Guest:_ I was lazy…but not to the point where I wouldn't make another chapter, just lazy to the point of it being a few hours late. Anyway, thank you for the review!

_Anything 12345 Everything_: *Laughs* You and me both! Oh lordy, I wish there we more out there…but not romance – more friendship (that's just me). Thanks so much for the review!

**A/N:** So…I have no idea what to do for next chapter…if you guys want to see anything or just have it a short filler chapter please let me know. I want it to be a great chapter that makes this story progress, but I've got nothing going on in my head for next chapter…I'm screwed aren't I?

**Warnings:** Cussing, a little OOC (but I hope not), there might be slight grammar and spelling errors.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Fairy Tail! But it's on my wish list, and I've been a good girl so far this year.

* * *

_Thirteenth Day_

No matter how hard he tried, his slow focused footsteps still landed too harshly on the ground for him to consider himself being sneaky. He blamed the gravel beneath his feet. The small stones rolled with a pop, as others groaned and cracked at the newfound weight when he would step forward.

With one final step, Natsu sighed out from annoyance. His hands that were slithering on the wall dropped and his head fell back. Who was he kidding; he wasn't doing anyone any favors snooping around this abandoned building. When he found what he was looking for, he should burst in – flames blazing. So he opened his palm and a flame flickered to life.

The area around him opened its arms to the warmth from the orange flame.

Natsu couldn't hold back the discussed sneer as he studied the walls. They seemed to be crying, if they could. Dirt and green furry muck grew out from the wall as dirty water sluggishly moved its way towards the floor. He wiped his hand on his waistcoat and took a step back.

"Belch," Natsu stuck out his tongue. "How the hell…?" Shaking his head, Natsu continued forward.

It wasn't long until he came to a door. It was old and brown, rust seemed to be eating away at the side of the door and the window was cracked and seemed contaminated. Above the rusting door, a light flickered and in an unorganized pattern. Natsu felt a shiver run under his skin. He looked behind him. The light from his flame only lit a foot behind him, before dark shadows engulfed the light greedily. He felt eyes on him and another shiver quivered through him. Swallowing, Natsu made his flame bigger and brighter.

Looking up at the light, Natsu knew he had the right door. Hell he hadn't found any other light or light source in the damn building, so he had to have the right door, right? Thus, he grabbed hold of the door handle, which in return extinguished his flame, and pushed the door open.

A figure sat before him. He was tipped as far as his restrains would allow him, his head rested on his chest. The light from the hallway grew only so far into the room, stopping at the man's chest, leaving his head and chest in darkness.

Natsu took a step forward.

"There you are, ice bastard." Natsu called out, hoping to stir the Ice Mage. "You know you put the whole guild on edge, just looking for you." He cocked his head to the side and stepped closer. "You scared the shit out of some of them. Like Lucy and Happy, hell even Erza was freaking out. The old man's been trying to find you, you know? He's been calling out to other areas to see if they've seen a droopy eyed icy pervert." He continued forward. "Everyone was worried…even m-" Natsu clenched his jaw shut and swallowed the end of his sentence. Not saying anything else, he continued till he stood in front of the Ice Mage and relit his flame.

Natsu was mortified.

* * *

_Two Hours Before_

They had decided to stay in a group, and _they_ meant Lucy and Erza. Happy didn't seem to care as he hovered above the group anxious to get their hunt started, and Natsu groaned silently.

"Let's look for the guild," Erza said as she looked around.

Lucy blinked as she looked towards Erza, "but where is it?"

"We'll need to look around."

"I could fly up and look for it," Happy suggested, flapping his wings.

"No," Erza grabbed hold of the blue cats tail and yanked him down as he started to fly off. "We need to stick together."

"Aye," Happy grumbled.

Looking away from the two, Lucy looked to the back of the group, "Hey Natsu?"

"Hm?" Natsu looked up from the ground.

"Where do you think the guild is?"

"I don't know," Natsu said in an emotionless reply.

Lucy softened her look upon the Dragon Slayer. He seemed too detached for her liking. Biting the bottom of her lip, Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to look into his eyes. "We'll find him."

"I'm not worried about that," Natsu shot back.

"I know," Lucy said back and held back a sigh. He was lying and they all knew. Looking back at Erza who had the blue cat clenched under her arm, Lucy smiled and pointed towards the store closest to them. "Let's go in there and ask."

So they all walked forward and as they stepped into the store, a bell rang above them and a cheery old woman came into their view a few seconds after. "Why hello young ones," she greeted with a cheer. "My name is Mrs. Jelly, and welcome to Jelly's Sweets." She as round as an oversized beach ball, her dress that was patterned with smiling cupcakes and dancing frosting covered spoons encircled her stomach and down to her short stubby legs. Her white hair had been cut short and curled, which showed her large grinned cupcake earrings. "What seat would you prefer?" Her hands clasped together and her smile grew.

"Actually ma'am," Erza said uncomfortably, "We're here to ask some questions."

Her smile dropped and she said flatly, "That's why you came in here, to ask a _fucking_ question? Ah hell," she sighed and threw her hand into her cleavage. Lucy glanced around the room in embracement and Erza glared down at the old woman. Fishing out a cigarette and lighter, the woman put the cig to her lips and lit it. Taking in a lung full of air through the cigarette, the woman held in her breath then blew the smoke out through her nose. "What the hell do you wanna know?"

"Do you have a Guild?" Lucy asked quickly, wanting to get out of the building.

"Ya," the woman said shortly.

"And where might it be," Erza asked.

"Down the street and up my ass," she growled as she smoked on the cigarette once more.

"Ma'am we are here for important reasons."

"Ya and I made this store so I could make money and feed my annoying ass goddamn family. But you don't hear me complaining about it."

"But you just-" Happy started, but Erza tightened her grip around the blue cat making him wheeze. "Aye," Happy replied breathlessly.

"Look," Natsu jumped in. "We need to find someone, so how 'bout you get that stick out of your ass and help us."

Blowing smoke into Natsu's face, the woman sneered as Natsu shot back and coughed. "I can't help you." Coughing, Natsu grabbed hold of his nose and retreated out the door. He rushed outside and took in a lung full of air as his nose stung from the strong scent. The woman watched as the Dragon Slayer retreated and she looked back towards the remaining group. "He's not much of a smoker."

Lucy plugged her nose with her hand, "Not really."

"Look, we'll help you," Erza said. "We'll buy whatever you sell here, _if _you help us."

Thinking for a moment the woman stuck out her bottom lip and tipped her head back. "Alright, if you go down this road, on the right, and see a sigh for 'Fix and Mix,' you take a left. Keep walking till, on your right, you see the small ass Guild…though it's not much to look at." Throwing her cigarette on the ground, the woman smashed the heel of her shoe onto the tip and looked up at the group, smiling. "Now, what would you young darlings like?"

* * *

Natsu stumbled out of the store in a quick haste. His nose stung and his eyes watered. He blinked rapidly and blew out air through his nose till he could see and smell again. As he turned back towards the building, Natsu growled and pointed his middle finger to the door. Goddamn people these days. Fixing his waistcoat and he looked at his surroundings. _This place is small_, Natsu though and sniffed into the air. _Man, it smells weird_. Crossing his arms, Natsu leaned onto the building.

That's when it happened, that scent.

That scent he had been looking for.

That scent that pissed him off.

That goddamn scent that had him barring his teeth in rage and anguish.

He ran, following the scent with the twist and turns of the village. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. It was getting closer, so close that Natsu could almost touch it – punch it.

Then he arrived, and he was sick.

This man wearing a sickly green top hat and a sneer dressed in crazed and maddened happiness, held a smaller and weaker man in his hand and lifting him off the floor. "My, my, you are so weak." The man spoke towards the boy. "You are too weak for what I need you for. I am very sorry, my boy, but I don't need you. So goodnight…and when you see God," the man tipped his head to the side, "tell him that I'm coming for him." A snap, so loud that it bounce off the sides of the alleyway and pierced Natsu's ears. Wide eyed, Natsu watched as the small boy's form crumpled to the ground and his head landing in an unnatural angle. "Why, hello there," the man's voice lifted Natsu's eyes. "Where did you come from?"

"You," Natsu growled his fist clenching as rage boiled inside.

"Me?" The man asked in a confused tone.

"What the hell?" Natsu growled and demanded as he pointed towards the crumpled form on the ground. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"That? Oh, he was no use to me."

"So you _killed_ him?" Natsu spat in discuss.

"Yes," the man smiled and fixed his hat. "And as of now, nor are you."

"Fuck you!" Natsu shot forward, his fist igniting in rage filled flames. He swung downwards, but the form of the man disappeared making Natsu slam his burning fist into the ground. Shooting up, Natsu turned and came face to face with the man.

"Oh," the man chuckled, "I see who you are now." He reached out slowly, but swiftly, and took hold of the sword necklace resting on top of the white scarf. "You are _his_ friend aren't you?"

Pulling back, Natsu growled in fury. "Where is he?!"

"Oh," the man lifted an eyebrow, "Gray is almost dead."

"No, he's not, he can't be."

The man laughed at the Fire Mage, "Yes he is. I'm afraid he was not as strong as I intended."

"Where is he?" Natsu shouted and grabbed hold of the man's jacket as flames licked his skin and smoke danced into the air, "Where the fuck is Gray?!"

"You think I would tell you where he is? No, I am sorry to disappoint you. Nonetheless I cannot allow you interfere, our plan is too great." The man then smiled down at Natsu, "Your friend was a great asset to my project. His sacrifice is not in vein."

Natsu punched the man, flames kissing the man's cheek before Natsu's fist could. The man's head cracked to the side in a sudden and painful snap. As the man looked back towards Natsu, an unwavering chuckle crackled into the air. "What the hell are you laughing at, asshole?" Natsu demanded.

"The man smile and wrapped his hands around Natsu's wrist. "My name is not asshole. It is Teivel. So if you must call me something, it is either Teivel."

"I don't want your fucking name, shit head; I want to know where Gray is."

"Oh but you need to know it, for when we meet again. Because when we meet again, your voice will be filled with rage. You will call out my name and say you will lead me to my death." Before Natsu had time to think, his grip on the man froze over, ice snaked onto his fingers and freezing over his wrist. "Your friend's life will disappear in front of you, and you will cry as he crumbles in front of your very eyes." Teivel whispered in amusement. Yanking off the Fire Mages frozen grip, the man smiled.

Natsu was then flung to the side and slammed into the wall, feeling the bricks crumble underneath his weight. A foot then slammed down onto the side of his head and crashed it onto the ground. Looking up slightly dazed, Natsu tried to get his eyes to focus onto the top hat man. "I'm going to fucking kill you, bastard."

"I'd like to see you try."

And then he was gone.

Natsu slowly stood his vision spinning. However, Natsu rushed out of the alleyway and sniffed into the air. He had that scent locked in now, and he wasn't going to let it go. As he sniffed, he panicked from the lack of success of not finding the scent. Then, suddenly, he caught something and looked around. He locked his eyes on a building, not too far away, but it was out of the village and sat on top of a hill. It looked old and broken down.

Natsu ran.

* * *

_Thirteenth Day (Present)_

He lit the flame and felt mortified at what he was witnessing.

It wasn't Gray. Shit, it wasn't _Gray_.

It was Lyon and goddammit did he look terrible. He was pale and he looked almost lifeless. His skin was lined with cracks, the skin looking more of a desert floor then natural dry skin. His wrists and ankles pinned him to the four legged chair. A lose fitting rope ran across his chest pulling him back just enough, so that he could sit up in an eerie position.

Natsu swallowed and reached out towards the Ice Mage. But as he touched Lyon's arm, the man's limb crumbled and dissolved into dust. The affect grew up to the man's shoulder before stopping and the dust that once was an arm gathered then blew away.

Natsu stepped back horrified at the sight.

Suddenly, Lyon's head shot up, sand followed and danced in the air before deciding to slowly float to the ground. Lyon's eyes shot around the room in a panicked fashion before landing on Natsu. "H-help…" He called out; his voice was grainy and dry. "P-please help me." Then, suddenly, Lyon's eyes trembled and he started to cry. The tears ran out of his eyes quickly trailing down his cheeks in a racecar like fashion. Some even ran into the cracks that lined his face – disappearing from Natsu's sight. "Don't let them do it again…God, please – help." Lyon leaned forward as far as the rope across his chest would allow and he shook his head, "Help…h-help." Then the man's eyes reached his missing arm. "Wh-what?" Lyon asked confused, then screamed. "No! No, this c-can't be happening." Lyon glanced back at Natsu, who was frozen in place. "H-help, help me! Please!" Lyon screamed and thrashed. As his body moved, dust and sand flew off creating the cracks, which lined his skin, to cave in and grow. "Help, help, _HELP_!" His voice then boomed at the final word, crashing into the walls and pushing Natsu back with an unseen force.

Jumping forward, making sure not to touch the man, Natsu placed his hands out in front of him. "Lyon! Calm down! I'll get you out of here."

The Ice Mage stopped, his eyes trembling. "Help," he whispered and he began to cry harder.

"Ya, I'll help you. You just have to stay calm and answer some questions."

"I'm gonna die," Lyon looked down at his dissolved arm.

"No, you're not. You just need to stay calm and I'll find you a way out of here."

Looking up, Lyon met Natsu's gaze and his voice quivered, "Questions?"

"Ya," Natsu tried to smile – but it didn't work. God he felt helpless, "Just a few questions."

"About Gray?"

Natsu was taken back, "…Ya."

"He's the final one," Lyon whispered, "they say he won't hold out…but he – he will. Then they left…they left without me." Lyon eyes darkened as if he was saddened at what he said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Just don't let him die…" Lyon broke out into an unexpected sob, "Don't let him die…"

"Lyon!" Natsu shouted, "Calm down! I'll get you out of here…just calm down – _please_."

Abruptly, Lyon clenched his jaw and his limbs shook more furiously. "It hurts," Lyon whispered between uncontrollable sobs. "Help…help – help me…"

Natsu was at a standstill. His fingers hovering close to Lyon's skin, but not touching. Natsu feared that if he touched the man, then his body would crumble away into dust. "Just hang in there. You'll be fine," Natsu whispered, trying to convince the man – but he only convinced himself.

"You – you can't help…I'm dead already," Lyon said suddenly. "I'm gone…help – help…_Gray_." Then his eyes started to close.

"No!" Natsu shouted in sudden panic, "No! Lyon stay awake, please! Stay -"

Then man's form crumbled into dust.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, you don't have to ask. Lyon did die. I'm sorry, don't kill me! But I couldn't see a way around it. Plus, he was a goner already. Again, if you want to come at me with pitch forks and torches, be my guest. You just need to tell me a good exciting idea for the next chapter.

Follow :)

_Favorite;)_

**REVIEW :D**


	5. The Warmth in Hugs

**Summary: **Ice Mages are going missing, disappearing in alleyways next to words written in dripping blood. Gray was their next target, now he's gone and Fairy Tail isn't too happy about him missing. How will they get him back? How long will they have until he is gone forever?

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm really, really sorry about this chapter – I had to pull it out of my ass and make a decent cake out of it. These last few weeks have been busy, two weeks ago when this chapter was supposed to come out didn't because I went to see my favorite band in concert. Last week was just not looking up at all and this week wasn't swell either. So please forgive me for this chapter because it really (in my opinion) sucks and it's more of a filler chapter than anything else and I hate chapters like these, but to make this story longer and to tie up last chapter (or at least try and close it up) I had to write it. Please mind my gibbering, I'm extremely tiered and my eyes are close as we speak, so I'm not going to do review replies this chapter, but I will next chapter. So thank you:

_AsDarknessSpreads, Yugato, April Hawkeye, ansjovisjj, YamiHinata, Icy Cake, Cake-Addict, GrayFuckingFullbuster, Guest, Scarlet Demon, Just Me, Just Me (2), Rewinsan, and Scarlet Demon (2)_

For all the amazing reviews. :D

**A/N(2): **This week will be even tougher to be writing after because I do have a school activity that will be from 9 am to 9 pm all week long, so if I do miss next week please forgive me and I hope that I will make it up the week after.

**Warnings**: Cussing, a little OOC (but I hope not), there might be slight grammar and spelling errors because I did not look over any of my work that I forced myself to do, so please, please, please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did…I would make the manga chapters longer.

* * *

_Thirteenth Day_

* * *

He couldn't breathe.

Holy shit, he couldn't breathe.

His chest hurt, but not physically – emotionally (if that was possible). His body trembled. It was like an earthquake had erupted inside him, shaking his limbs making them feel like Jell-O. His lungs wouldn't stop taking in rapid, incomplete breaths.

He backed up till he felt the moldy wet crying wall against his back.

He couldn't focus his attention on the pile of powder before him. His eyes shook along with his limbs and he felt bile rise up his throat. Shit, he was going to be sick.

He fell to his hands and knees without thought and threw open his mouth. His large breakfast and lunch flew out of his mouth in a quick heave. Liquid splashed against the ground and chunks bounced off the floor. Then after a few more sickly heaves, he was finished.

Minutes passed. The muscles that held him in his position started to shake. His view that was looking upon the contents of food that had been in his stomach wasn't focused on the sight before him. His sight seemed to be unfocused and foggy.

He wasn't thinking. God, how could he?

Time passed. Had it been hours…days? How long had he stayed there on his hands and knees, breathing in the sickening smell of his thrown up food?

Then he heard voices.

"Natsu?"

"Natsu, where are you? Are you in here?"

"Hello, Natsu?"

They kept screaming, hollering, shouting for an answer. An answer that he knew he couldn't muster up and give them. Then he felt it, a hand rested on his shoulder. It was so soft and gentle; he had to jump away from it. Lucy peered down at him. Her large eyes held question, but the soft smile was warm with concern.

Natsu quickly pushed himself off the ground, but as he did so his hands slipped on the contents he had thrown up and he flipped onto his lower back and slammed into the wall. His gaze shot around the room. First landing on Erza, who stood behind the group looking from Natsu to the chair that held the mountain of dust then back to Natsu, her gaze filled with questions. Natsu swallowed. He then shot his gaze towards Happy and then found his way to a small frail man. The man looked scared and nervous; he stood behind Erza and backed away as he locked eyes with Natsu.

"Natsu," Lucy asked slowly, "are you alright?"

Natsu gasped for air. His chest rose with stutters.

Lucy reached her hand out again, but quickly flinched back as Natsu whimpered. "What's wrong? Natsu are you okay?"

Natsu looked down at his hands and shook his head slowly. "Shit," he whispered.

"Natsu," Erza spoke up and took a step forward, "What happened here?"

_Fuck_.

Natsu shook his head, but stopped half way as he looked back up and set his eyes upon the pile of dust. Dammit, he would have to tell them. Dammit. Dammit. God-fucking-_dammit_.

"Natsu?" Lucy leaned forward.

"Natsu?" Happy flapped his wings.

"Natsu?" Erza crossed her arms.

Natsu shook his head and dug his hands into his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear everything. He could feel everything. He just wanted it to all stop. Just for a few seconds. Just so he could get his mind wrapped around what happened. Just so he could understand something. "Stop, please, stop." His voice sounded small and scared.

Then arms wrapped around him. They were small arms, not muscular, not strong, not rough, but they felt warm and tender. The arms wrapped around his head and fell towards his back. A hand fell onto the back of his head and stroked his pink locks with care. A soft hum filled his ears and he began to relax. "It's alright," Lucy whispered, her voice sounding warm and sweet. "It's alright."

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

* * *

They were short, young, and arrogant.

They were kids.

Back then they really didn't care how tall, how powerful, or how muscular your arms were. They thought that they could kick your ass. 'Mash you into pieces', or 'burn your butt to ashes and stomp all over them' as they would put it. They thought that they were strong together, alone…not so much.

But they wouldn't admit it.

Hell, even after growing up, they still wouldn't admit it.

Thus, when one was alone, he would stick out his tongue and pull down his lower eyelids with his middle fingers and laugh. He would taunt and snicker about how much their 'big butts would be burning', once he was done with them. But even with the words spitting out of his mouth, he would regret some of them. He would think otherwise as the enemies he picked fights with, would come at him growing and calling him a 'pipsqueak'. Though there was one time when one would think otherwise. They got in a fight and it had damaged there odd but strong relationship.

"You suck!"

"Oh, great comeback, ass fer brain!"

"Well, you can go eat shit, you ice bastard!"

"Go suck a dick!"

"No, you!"

"I told you first, you shitty flamer!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The guild was quiet. The happy chatter and laughing that normally drifted through the building had ceased to exist. All the Fairy Tail member's eyes were stuck on the two mages that were currently clashing against each other. Everyone seemed too shocked to do anything. Their minds all raced with one question: What the hell were these kids doing? Normally those two didn't clash as harsh, and even so, they never seemed to go this long against each other.

And the whole thing to set them off was by two simple insults: "squinty eyes" and "droopy eyes".

It shocked the guild, truly. They've called each other that before, so why had that set them off?

"You know what," Natsu paused, his fists clenching. "You're not worth my time." And he left. Just like that. Like a snap of someone's fingers, he was gone.

All eyes were on Gray now, who stood in the middle of the guild with clenched fists, a jaw clasped shut, and shaking limbs. The kid looked as if he were ready to punch a hole in the wall. "Fuck you, squinty eyed bastard." Then Gray left in fuming steps.

* * *

Natsu marched through the village. He was pissed. No, scratch that, he was beyond pissed. He was boiling with rage. That stupid dumb ass pervert, how could he? How could he do that to him? Natsu shook his head, he didn't understand. How could Gray, Gray _fucking_ Fullbuster, betray him like that? He was the last person Natsu thought would betray him. It sounded stupid, but Natsu trusted his friend – and Gray stomped all over him.

"_I don't need you protecting me."_

Natsu ran a hand down his face. Fuck Gray. Fuck Gray and his stupid pathetic little life. Natsu was done trying to stand up for him. He was done being friends with the bastard. He was done. Done, done, done.

Natsu walked faster as he kept his heated glare on the ground. Natsu stood up for Gray and the dumbass throws it right back at him and blames it one him, that _bastard_. Natsu growled and shook his head. Goddammit, he wanted to punch the pervert right in the gut.

That bastard.

That's when he lost it. He screamed and angrily gripped his hair. "You stupid ice pervert," Natsu growled out. "You're an idiot and a fucking jackass!" Then he rammed into something. Natsu shot his gaze up as he growled, "Watch where you're going."

The man he bumped into was tall and muscular. His figure loomed over Natsu and the man sneered, "Little shits shouldn't talk to their superiors like that." The man's voice was low and slow.

"Who the hell said you were my superior?" Natsu snapped.

"Watch your voice, boy."

Sneering at the bad vocabulary Natsu rolled his eyes, "go back to school," Natsu growled before trying to push his way past the colossal man.

The man had other things in mind as he grabbed hold of Natsu and leaned down. "What did you say?" He spoke slowly with each word and his breath smelt of alcohol and raw meat.

"Let go, you giant." Natsu tugged roughly at his arm that was capture in the man's grasp. "I said let. Go!"

The large over grown man was obviously drunk. His posture seemed to tip and swing like an unstable house in a hurricane. The man's eyes blinked heavily as he tried to focus his sight on Natsu, who was trying to get free, but the man's grasp was surprisingly strong. "I'm gonna teach you some manners, _boy_." Then the man was pulling Natsu into an alleyway, he chuckled and whispered to himself.

Natsu's eyes widened and he looked around franticly. There were few people crowding the streets, few as in a couple walking away giggling and laughing while a man stood by a door fiddling with his keys and then opening his door. "Help," Natsu screamed towards the man, but he was quickly replied with the slamming of the door and a final yank from the man that pulled him into the alley. Natsu's eyes darted towards the large man in panic. He knew he couldn't take down the drunken bastard, though he hated admitting it.

* * *

The man had left a few hours ago, leaving Natsu to rot in his own growing puddle of blood. He winced, shit, he wasn't feeling to swell. Then he heard it. Loud pants, the pop of bones as the person clenched their fists, and then footsteps that started out slow then picked up into a fast trot. The quick steps came to a halt next to Natsu and the small Fire Mage held his breath.

"You…you stupid, dumbass, fucking squinty eyes bastard," the man panted in anger.

Natsu cracked an eye open that was caked in blood which streamed down from a large cut on his forehead. "Oh," Natsu paused, "it's just you."

"Damn straight it is, you shitty flamer."

"Why are you…here," Natsu coughed. His chest hurt as he did so and Natsu leaned forward clenching his chest.

"Saving your fucking ass, that's what I'm doing."

"I don't need you to save my-" His words were suddenly cut off as Gray move in front of him and placed both hands on Natsu's shoulders. Looking up into the Ice Mage's eyes, Natsu couldn't help but wonder why he saw pure concern and worry in Gray's eyes. Suddenly Natsu was pulled forward, arms laced around his back and pulling him forward into Gray's bare chest. The arms seemed oddly large for Gray, but they were muscular, strong and rough. The Ice Mage's arms shook slightly as Gray pulled Natsu in closer. Natsu could feel Gray rest his neck in the crook of his bloodied neck. The Fire Mage could feel Gray swallow by the rise and fall of his Adams Apple. Then, like they weren't close enough, Gray squeezed Natsu and swallowed a gulp of air; his breath came out unevenly and in stutters.

For a moment, Natsu thought he felt their souls touch.

"It's," Gray paused, "It's not that I don't need you protecting me, Natsu. It's just that…I want to protect you, and you never let me." Gray kept Natsu in his embrace, "You're my fucking brother…please let me do some of the work."

Natsu sat there confused, had Gray just apologized? He would've laughed if it wasn't for the "moment" they were having. Finding himself smiling, Natsu leaned forward to hide the expression and fell into darkness.

* * *

_Present, Fifteenth Day_

* * *

Teivel was proud of himself. He had completed his work and found a worthy adversary. Now that his job was done he could get along with his plan and make this world realize that magic wasn't everything, it was power.

Smiling to himself, Teivel wiped his bloody hands dry and stepped over his 'bosses' lifeless and mangled body. The man had been useless from the beginning, why Teivel hadn't gotten rid of him sooner was beyond him. But the old fat man was gone, that's all that mattered.

He looked down at his arms and grinned at the power that was flowing through his veins. Instead of blood flowing through his veins, white shining ice crystals glowed through Teivel's skin, outlining the veins.

Teivel laughed, "Oh life is good!"

He turned towards his prize, his prize that would get his adversary here, though his prize wasn't much to look at. Strolling over toward his possession, Teivel grinned at the man. His skin looked terrible, worse than it had a few days ago.

Cringing, Teivel leaned down to look into the dull and almost lifeless eyes of Gray. "I am envy of you – in some ways. Your friend is quiet powerful and breathtaking if I must say myself. And your power, you are a very strong mage. To try and live on without a life source of any magic, you are quiet a trooper. Though I must thank you for that, for if you don't stay wake till he gets here, I don't think the man will have enough motivation to fight me." Sighing, Teivel rose and stared down at the limp man. "Let's see…" Teivel wiggled his fingers and smirked. "Eenie meenie miney…moe!" Teivel reached down and lightly touched Gray's pinkies. Holes suddenly sunk away from the touch and then the fingers dissolved into dust.

Quickly glancing up, Teivel watched for any type of reaction from the Ice Mage. Pouting, Teivel rolled his eyes and turned his back on Gray. "Fine than," he sighed, "I guess you're not going to entertain me. Let's see…" Teivel paused and stroked his curled mustache, "should we bring your friend here, or wait for him to find us."

Teivel laughed at such a stupid question. He already knew the answer. Raising his hand into the air he readied himself to snap. Teivel looked back toward the man who sat lifeless in the chair he had been strapped down to for days. Smiling, he spoke towards the Mage, "Let the party begin."

With a snap, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy crap. I'm really sorry that this chapter sucked and that it was really short. But hey, next week I hope to have really great fighting scenes and stuff. I think there will be at least 4 to 5 more chapters (?). Let's hope. :D

Follow :)

_Favorite ;)_

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Jackass That Can Touch

**Summary: **Ice Mages are going missing, disappearing in alleyways next to words written in dripping blood. Gray was their next target, now he's gone and Fairy Tail isn't too happy about him missing. How will they get him back? How long will they have until he is gone forever?

**A/N: **Alright guys, really short chapter today, but I really enjoyed writing it. I do start school this week, so I hope I will be able to update Saturday, though I do have practice Saturday, so I may update Sunday.

**Review Responds:**

_GrayFuckingFullbuster:_ I'm really glad that this chapter helped! And ya, for last chapter I just had to add that in for my own humor.

_Odette12: _Thanks so much for the support. I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter, and here's that update :D

_Ansjovisjj:_ …Lol, you may hate this chapter…maybe? Well enjoy and thanks for the review!

_YamiHinata:_ Damn fucking straight. Your review made me laugh. I think it's great that my reviews hate Teivel. Tells me I'm on the right track for evil villains. Thanks for the review :D

_AsDarknessSpreads:_ Thanks for the review, made me giggle :D

_Yugato:_ Yessss, I'm so glad you thought that moment was great. It's really important for the end of this story :)

_Icy Cake:_ Omfg, I feel so loved. Thanks your review really helped me through this chapter. Again I didn't want to write it, because I had boring things in mind, so I decided to go with stuff I loved to write…which is fighting and…pain for the characters. Is that bad? Hell if I care! Thanks for the review :D

_Just Me:_ Pft…I didn't say I would kill him – but I didn't say I wouldn't. Guess you'll have to wait till the end :D Enjoy, and thanks for the review!

_Guest:_ UPDATED!

_Scarlet Demon_: I hope you find this chapter better than the last, and epic! Guess, we'll have to see. Thanks so much for the review :3

**Warnings:** Cussing, a little OOC (but I hope not), there might be slight grammar and spelling errors because I did not look over any of my so please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did…hell I don't know, I just want to own it.

* * *

_Fifteenth Day_

* * *

That guy was a real jackass.

Usually he would call his rival a jackass, but this guy was the real deal. The guy was full of himself, along with being rude, mean, and unkind towards other human being. If he could laugh, hell he'd break out into a full laugh riot and topple over and cry from the amount of amusement and lack of air. He would, if he could.

Who was he kidding? This man was a jackass. A fucking ass licking, shitting arse, cock killing, motherfucking, dick sucking man.

All in all, the man was a real jackass.

He wanted to sigh.

He wanted to blink.

He wanted to eat.

He wanted to move.

He wanted to sleep.

God, he just wanted to go back to normal. Not stay in his own personal meat suit.

He'd been trapped in his body for at four days – and a half (if you wanted to count the first twelve hours he was unconscious). He had to think about that. Was he unconscious…or dead? He couldn't really remember much of anything after the fucking jackass with a cane sucked the last of his power out of his body. It was pain then _poof_ darkness. He thought he heard Ur's voice, but he just thought that was his imagination. Then suddenly, he was pulled back to reality. He heard the jackass talking to him saying he was gone for twelve hours and he had plans for him.

He wanted to scoff at that.

What plans? Hell the jackass had already done what was done. So what plans? It was then he found out he couldn't move. He started freaking out (well in his mind that is), his body wouldn't move, and his breathing – light and slow – wouldn't speed up. So he flipped, cursing and yelling in his head.

And he'd been like that for five days. Not blinking, or eating, or moving, or sleeping. Just sitting there, in his own mind.

What worried him was why this jackass, who obviously wanted to keep him alive for some odd reason, hadn't feed him, or hydrated him. So did that mean he was dead already?

The thought scared him.

He'd been scared a lot lately.

But it wasn't those thoughts that scared him past his breaking point; it was what happened four days after he'd woken up. The jackass touched him and his finger crumbled into dust, then as if that hadn't been the worse part, the jackass smirked and said: "Should we bring your friend here, or wait for him to find us?"

So he started to panic again – but his body wouldn't show it.

Then the room he had grown accustomed to dissolved and darkness and the smell of liquor.

* * *

Natsu hated being touched.

For the past two days, Natsu would go out of his way to make sure he wasn't touched. And if he was, he'd watch the individual's movements, making sure they didn't dissolve on contact with his skin.

He hated being touched.

That's why he sat at an uninhabited bar, at ungodly hour, in the dark corner, drinking.

Natsu looked down at the drink in his hand. It was almost gone; he would need another one soon.

He wasn't drunk. Hell no, Natsu wouldn't let himself get drunk with Gray still out there. Natsu swallowed, _if_ he was still out there. No, he hadn't given up…but he was a little unsure of where the Ice Mage may be.

"_Your friend's life will disappear in front of you, and you will cry as he _crumbles_ in front of your very eyes."_

Crumbles, Natsu knew what that bastard meant now. If he finds Gray, would the Mage be in the same condition as Lyon. If so, how would Natsu help his friend? He just prayed that the man wouldn't crumble like Lyon had when Natsu tried to help. If he did, Natsu wouldn't have the will power to stay sane.

Suddenly, a soft thud raddled making Natsu look up from his drink with wondering eyes. It was an action that he would soon regret as a chair appeared in front of him. It wasn't just the old metal chair that had him taking in a loud unnerved breath; it was the man sitting in the seat. The only lighting in the tiny pub was from the lights that hung over the bar, it gave the man he'd been looking for an animus and eerie look. The man sat limply in the chair, his form would have tumbled forward if it wasn't for the lose rope around his chest. Handcuffs strapped the unconscious man's ankles and wrists to the chair. Natsu swallowed, Gray looked the same as Lyon. The only feature that wasn't even remotely the same was the Ice Mage's eyes. His eyes looked dead, lifeless, like all his emotions were washed away with his last frustrated tear.

"Gray!" Natsu shot to his feet, his arms reached out to touch the Mage. Stopping, Natsu swallowed and recoiled, he couldn't touch Gray if that meant the man would disappear forever.

"Lovely sight isn't it?" A voice spoke up, making Natsu snap his head around. "Though he doesn't seem as happy to see you," a shrug, "nevertheless it may just be his lack of strength."

"Bastard," Natsu spat at Teivel.

"Now, now, Natsu, you don't want your friend here pay for you _nasty_ words."

"Why'd you bring him here?" Natsu asked, not letting the threat affect him.

"Leverage," Teivel cackled as he stepped forward with the swing of his cane. "See, you won't fight me correctly if his life is not on the line."

"What?" Natsu snapped back in disgust.

"Exactly," Teivel smiled, "now how should this start?"

"Fuck you ass," Natsu spat.

"Oh, but you will." Suddenly Teivel raised his hand in the air and with a snap the room chilled.

Turning around, Natsu growled noticing Gray had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"He won't get in our way. Now," Teivel smiled happily and clasped his hands together in glee, "the rules are simple: You lose, you die along with your friends of Fairy Tail. You win – which by the way I highly doubt will happen – you will win, I will lose, and Gray…well let's just see what happens."

"Wait…what do you me-"

Natsu was quickly cut off with a joy filled 'GO!' and his feet left the ground. He flew through the air and then in a matter of seconds his back encountered the wall filled with bottles of liquor and whiskey. A surprised yelp left his mouth and he slid down the wall in a shower of glass and liquid.

"Now, now, Natsu, I thought you would have blocked that."

"What the fuck man!" Natsu shouted in rage as he jumped to his feet and felt flames flicker to life on his skin.

"Come now, attack." Teivel stretched out his arms and opened his palms.

Natsu lunged forward, his flames exploded in his palms and grew up his arm as he reeled back his right fist and brought it down towards Teivel. One moment the bastard was there, and then his form flickered and disappeared. Cursing, Natsu turned around just in time to dodge a downwards kick. Natsu flipped backwards and willed flames to jump along his left leg and kicked forward to meet the downwards movement from Teivel. Their legs met with a grand crash, ice sparkled down from the sky and smoke rose into the air as the two fell back and adjusted their footing.

"Grand!" Teivel marveled and clapped his hands together quickly.

Natsu had enough of this, breathing in he shouted, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

He hit his target head on, or so he thought. Teivel swept his hands along the floor and pulled up a large ice block rose from the ground and blocked the large flames. Once the flames had ended, Teivel slashed his hand downwards and the block cracked then dissolved into dust. Not taking any time, Teivel rushed forward and balled his hand as ice shot out and shaped into a large ax. As the weapon sliced downwards, Natsu dodged the flying ax and shot forwards, towards Teivel and quickly caught hold of the man's arm. Flames jumped to life as Natsu flipped the man onto his back and pushed him with great force. Teivel shot backwards, his back met the window and the glass gave away, making him fall into the dead street.

Jumping through the window, Natsu expected the man to lash out at him, say meaningless threats, cry and scream like a child. But none of those actions happened, Teivel just rolled on the ground, laughing.

"This is fantastic," Teivel cheered.

Then Natsu felt his feet stop moving forward. Looking down he discovered that ice had frozen over his feet. Looking back towards Teivel, Natsu was surprised that the man had returned to his feet. Smiling Teivel walked over towards Natsu and placed his hand on the Fire Mage's chest. Ice quickly raced down and around Natsu's body, covering him in crystalized ice.

"You are amazing," Teivel grinned and leaned forward, "so much fight in you."

It was then Natsu broke through the thin layer of ice and shot his hand out towards the man's throat. Clasping it tightly, Natsu spun around and slammed Teivel against the pubs outside walls.

"See, so much fight." Teivel chuckled.

Teivel then kicked Natsu in the stomach, sending the Fire Mage tumbling backwards. Stepping forward, Teivel fixed his jacket and smiled. Natsu shot forward, flames licking his tightly clenched fists and, before Teivel managed to move, Natsu delivered a hard and blazing punch in the man's cheek and Teivel shot towards the floor. Looking up Teivel's smile was sprinkled in red, then it disappeared and a sneer replaced the once delighted smile. Kicking out, ice collided with Natsu's midsection and pushed him backwards. Natsu slammed into the ground; his head colliding violently with the brick filled flooring. Blinking spot out of his eyes, Natsu raised his head to get a glimpse of his attacker. Suddenly, Natsu felt the temperature drop and he looked above him. A large gleaming hammer floated above him, and then it came crashing down.

Natsu quickly rolled out of the way, but as the ice shattered from the blow, the air and ice pushed Natsu into the side of a building, knocking the air out of his lungs. Gasping in pain, Natsu felt a large gash appear on his hip and then warm blood rushed out and onto the pavement. Cringing, Natsu looked down at his wound then pushed himself to his feet. He'd be damned if this would stop him. He then rushed forward, and before Teivel could understand what his objective was, Natsu grabbed hold of his target and smirked at the man's confusion. Clasping onto Teivel's coat, Natsu jumped into the air and set his hands ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Teivel shot backwards with a destructive blast and crashing into the pub.

Sure, Natsu was scared of touching people (in fear of them dissolving from his touch) but with this jackass, he would touch him in a minute and dissolve this guy's fucking ass all the way to hell.

* * *

**A/N: **Am I the only one that wants Gray (for this arc in the manga) to get blamed for the ice village thingy? Hmmm….Oh thoughts, why do you always want your favorite character to get in trouble? Anyway, I know it's kind of short but I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! THANKS SO MUCH FOR 50 REVIEWS!

Follow :)

_Favorite ;)_

**REVIEW :D**


	7. It Hurts to Say Goodbye

**Summary: **Ice Mages are going missing, disappearing in alleyways next to words written in dripping blood. Gray was their next target, now he's gone and Fairy Tail isn't too happy about him missing. How will they get him back? How long will they have until he is gone forever?

**A/N: **I wrote most of this last week, but I couldn't find a great ending to this chapter so I decided to hold off for a week before I could kind a great way to end it. Thanks for the reviews guys!

_**Review Responds:**_

_Ansjovisjj:_ Well, it appears you liked that chapter. Now I hope you like this one even more! Enjoy!

AsDarknessSpreads: I love torturing my favorite characters also! On my other FF profile. I made a story of my favorite character being tortured…it got 169 reviews for 9 chapters. It was great to see all the support I got from the readers! Hey thanks for the review!

_GrayFuckingFullbuster_: Whoop whoop! I'm so glad you think I can write fight scenes well, but the problem with me is after about 500 words that are just fight scenes alone – I get board of them, and I bet you can tell in this chapter where I cut off to breath and do something different before trying to go back to fight scenes.

_Kyria_ _Tsukiyo_: Well shit…sorry for this chapter then -_-' But hell, oh well! I think you'll enjoy it…maybe? Thanks for the review!

_Scarlet Demon_: This story is almost done! W-What! Whoop whoop, then onto another one! I hope you'll enjoy this second to last chapter :D

_Scarlet Demon(2):_ I'm glad I wasn't the only one who wanted that to happen to Gray! Anyway, thanks so much for the review :3

_Just Me_: Just to let you in on a little secret, the end of this chapter had a big cliffhanger (well for me anyway) but I would like to thank you for the awesome review!

_Icy Cake:_ I don't think I overdid Natsu's reaction to much. But if I did just let me know. I think I wrote him reacting the way I would (because his attitude is somewhat similar to mine, so we'll see how you guys like it! Thanks so much for the review!

_empire14:_ Hey! Oh my god, thanks so f'in much! I'm so glad you like the story! I'm also happy you enjoyed the Natsu and Gray scene last chapter! Thanks so much for the review!

**Warnings:** Cussing, a little OOC (but I hope not), there might be slight grammar and spelling errors because I did check over some of it, but not all – so forgive me good sir or madam.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Fairy Tail…le sigh, oh the hardships in life!

* * *

Natsu couldn't hold back the growl that ripped past his lips and rumbled deep in his throat. Flames licked his tightly clenched fists, dancing high into the air.

He had lost sights on Teivel.

Nothing helped him find his opponent. The man's scent seemed to cover the entire village. Thus his senses were limited down to his hearing and sight, but those didn't help, because the village was quiet – to quiet.

"Come on out, you fucking coward!" Natsu shouted, listing to his cry echo off into the distance. "I give you one good kick and you're down for the count? What a shitty Mage." He kept on, his roars switching into snarky taunts and mocking statements. "Your just being a big ass pussy, you little shit!" Natsu turned around slowly, his fist rising into the air as he shouted out more curse words. "Someone like you doesn't deserve that type of power! You stole that power from strong Mages! Important ones that worked hard for that power! You don't deserve any of it! You're just a fucking jackass, that can't even figure out where your own ass is!" Suddenly he heard movement from behind him. "You're weak, pathetic, and stupid! You don't deserve anything in life after what you did!"

Then, out of the blue, someone sprung upon him from the shadows and took him to the ground. Gravel skimmed along his skin, ripping and tearing his skin. Not giving his attacker another second, Natsu pushed off the ground and, with help from his rage filled flames, shot backwards – slamming his opponent into the bricks behind him. Natsu heard the pain filled shout and allowed himself to smirk. Springing to his feet, Natsu turned and look down at Teivel. The man looked pathetic, dirt and grime hung onto his once clean clothing, as his hair (that was once held back from his top hat) fell forward into his eyes and stuck to his sweating forehead. Blood had also splotched along his skin and a river of the metallic substance ran down from his nose. Slowly, as if in pain, Teivel got to his feet and looked into the Fire Mage's eyes.

"You talk big for a weakling," Teivel said breathlessly.

"Right back at you, dick bag," Natsu spat and took a step forward.

Suddenly, Teivel shot out his hand, stopping Natsu in his tracks. Teivel smiled and tilted his head as he spoke. "Your strong, but I haven't shown you my true potential."

"What potential? All I see is a weak Mage in denial."

"My power is not complete, so I would hold your tongue, _boy_." Teivel smirked at the confused expression that had sprung to Natsu's face. Bringing up his hand, Teivel snapped and the air fell silent before metal clattered on brick.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted as his friend appeared in front of him. Taking a large step forward, Natsu was stopped once again as Teivel spoke and his smile was replaced with a frown.

"I told you to hold your tongue," Teivel tisked. Bring his hand towards the dried Ice Mage, Teivel spoke slowly. "Now we can have a true fight." His hand then clasped the back of Gray's neck violently, his fingers digging into the cracked skin – bringing blood to the surface as Teivel dug his fingers into the cracks, breaking skin. Gray's head shot up and his eyes grew, his mouth hung open and gasped like a fish out of water.

"No!" Natsu snapped out his confusion and leapt forward, and as he advanced, ice rammed onto his chest sending him backwards and crashing into the windows of a nearby store. Natsu felt the glass shatter and fall with his form as he slammed into the ground. Ice and glass still fell to the ground as he sat up, clenching his head in pain. Trying to blink the haze out of his eyes, Natsu got to his feet and glanced up.

Teivel waited for the Fire Mage to stand, and as Natsu did so, Teivel met his eyes and smirked. Teivel then breathed in and closed his eyes. First his fingers tingled, then like pins and needles the feeling crawled up his arm and his head tipped back in delight. He laughed into the air as he felt power that was strong – oh still so strong, course through his system. The man in front of his shuddered as his strength seeped from his body.

Gray could feel it. A tickle at first, then harsh nails digging through his body, clawing and tearing his power – his life, away from him. That's when the pain started – like usual, but this time it was different. He knew he didn't have the chance to fight back, he knew he was done for.

He was dying.

Gray screamed, god it hurt. His voice horse and dry, the tears that sprung to his eyes held tightly as if they didn't want not to let go. He couldn't blink, but he could scream. He couldn't move, but he could cry. He couldn't say goodbye, but he could screech out in horrific pain.

Spots dance around his vision, and then his vision started to tunnel.

His screams died down, coming to a slow whimper.

He'd try to fight off the pure exhaustion, but he'd been doing it for so long. So he let his eyes close, promising everyone that he would open them again. And as he drifted off into darkness, he could hear his name being called. Nonetheless he was too weary to reply. So he let the darkness envelop him. The pain slithered away and he was greeted with darkened peace.

* * *

Natsu was terrified.

Gray screamed. His voice cracking and chipping as his voice grew towards the heavens, and as this happened, Natsu sat there observing the scene before him – dumbfounded. Then Gray stopped, his head feel forwards and his eyes drifted shut.

Natsu panicked.

"_GRAY_!" His voice cracked and he pressed his palms against the ground, feeling the glass rip into his skin. Flinging himself forward, Natsu scream again and watched Teivel remove his hand from Gray's neck and disappear.

"_**GRAY**_!" Natsu howled, watching his brother fell forward, life no longer present in his form. He then arrived in front of his friend and fell to his knees. "Gray?" He asked, his voice sounding small and childish in his ears. "Gray, please answer me…" Natsu waited, and as he did so, he felt water snake down his cheeks and drop off towards the ground. "…Shit, _Gray_."

Looking towards his friend, Natsu couldn't hold back a whimper as he realized that Gray's skin was dissolving into dust.

"Are you almost done?"

Natsu knew that voice. His fingers scraped along the gravel and he spun around. His eyes filled with flames of pure furry.

"There we are!" Teivel smiled and his hands spread out as if he were expecting Natsu to embrace him. "Now, should we get this show on the road?"

Not taking a second, Natsu lashed forward, his hatred for the man fueling his flames. His fist shot forward and landed straight on Teivel's stomach. Falling forward, Teivel chuckled then gripped Natsu's arm that was still stuck to his midsection. Freezing over his opponents arm, Teivel kicked forward and pushed Natsu back and away from his fallen friend.

Natsu didn't take time to stabilize himself as he stumbled back and shot forward. Teivel caught the flaming fist and turned the man around – freezing over his right fist in the process. Teivel then took hold of Natsu and smiled into the man's grief stricken face. Natsu's eyes burn with rage and disgust, but they also held thick sorrow. Laughing loudly, Teivel spun the Fire Mage around and then flung him backwards, pushing into the ground and watching as gravel jumped into the air. Flying forward, Teivel felt his fingers tingle and grow cold. Casting his arms outwards, mist followed his movements and danced into the air. Thick arrows shot forwards, towards Natsu and Teivel screamed the attack, which seemed to faze Natsu (seeing as how his movements slowed). Natsu jumped to the side and fell to his hands and knees as he watched the large attack slam into the ground.

Jumping forward, Natsu brought back his fist (that was still frozen over) and let the ice shatter ad it met Teivel's left cheek. As the ice split into sharp crystalized pieces, Natsu's flames then shot out and incased the man's face.

Teivel reeled back with a scream from the explosive blow; he then cupped his cheek and gave a chilling glare. Teivel sneered and, with his open hand, he swept it to the side. Natsu didn't have time to react as a large block of ice slammed into him, pushing him into the side of a building. Bricks flew past Natsu as he tumbled towards the ground and fell onto his hands and knees. Looking up, Natsu quickly realized that he was in deep shit when Teivel appeared before him. The Ice Mage took hold of Natsu and threw him against a brick wall. Freezing Natsu's hands and legs onto the wall, Teivel gave a quick icy blow towards Natsu's midsection and watched with glee as the Fire Mage crumpled forward. Driving his fist into Natsu's cheek, Teivel didn't spare a second to let his opponent breath; he gave another powerful punch and repeated the process.

Not taking another punch, Natsu screamed in rage as he melted through the ice and tackled Teivel to the ground. They fought on the ground, throwing punches and powerful kicks.

Teivel rolled and found himself on top of Natsu. Smirking, he pinned Natsu's arms above him and leaned in close. He could feel the Fire Mage stiffen as Teivel's chilled breath blew over his ear. "I killed you friend," Teivel taunted, "I stole his life and you just sat there." Sitting up, Teivel was taken back from his opponent's expression. Natsu was furious, yes, but the darkness that had appeared was darker – almost sinister.

"He's not dead yet," Natsu spoke as shadows covered his eyes. "Not when you're still alive." Suddenly, Natsu launched off the ground, gripping Teivel's throat in the process and smashed the ice bastard onto the ground. Tightening his grip on Teivel, Natsu watched as Teivel's eyes grew and his arms flew towards the Fire Mage's arms that blocked his air.

"L-let...go!" Teivel shouted, using his precious air. His hands gripped around Natsu's and with urgency, he summoned ice to cover Natsu's arm. His fight was inevitable; Natsu let his flames explode to life and melt away the ice. The flames quickly spread down towards Teivel's neck. Teivel reeled back from the heat and gave a scream in pain as he felt his skin begin to bubble from the heat. Looking up, Teivel let the last of his air leave his lungs as he looked into Natsu's eyes. A shiver ran down Teivel's spine and he swallowed. Pure terror filled his senses.

"If you can take someone's life, than that means you can give it back." Natsu removed his hands from Teivel's throat, letting the man suck in air greedily. Latching onto Teivel's shirt, Natsu brought the Ice Mage up towards his face – their nose's almost touching. "You can can't you?" His voice was low, growling and raddling his throat as he asked with a hint of hope.

Teivel coughed, than gagged. "I…I don't know."

Natsu growled then his arms flew out, taking Teivel with them. Slamming the man against the ground, the flooring cracked a split, breaking against the sudden pressure. Lifting the man back up, Natsu couldn't help but notice the forming pool of blood that come dripping down from Teivel's skull.

"No!" Natsu shouted, his heart falling. "No," he repeated this time lower and with a crack of hurt, "you…you have to give him back." Shadows fell over Natsu's eyes, his body temperature rising as his muscles tensed. "Give him back, you fucking bastard!" Natsu screamed and threw Teivel.

Smoke rose slowing off his skin as Natsu stood straight and locked eyes with Teivel. Taking slow burning steps forward, Natsu growled and clenched his fists, willing fire to jump to life. "You bastard," Natsu shouted, "you made him break his promise!"

Teivel then sat up, his head pounding and his vision swimming. Clenching his head, Teivel didn't have time to notice Natsu sprinting towards him in a fit of rage. Teivel howled in pain and surprise as he was taken off from the ground and thrown backwards – flames following his movements. His opponent screamed and shouted towards him, large flames dancing across the ground and along the Fire Mage's skin.

As Natsu spoke, his face became stricken with tears and he screamed. The Fairy Tail member shook his head back and forth, his pink hair flying in the air. Natsu gripped his head, thick tears streamed down his face as he clenched his eyes shut – his mind finally catching up with the events that had taken place.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted brokenly, his voice cracking and betraying him with each heart wrenching sob. "You can't be gone, Gray!"

Teivel sat up, his hearing absent as a loud buzz filled his senses. He watched in confusion and astonishment, as Natsu fell to his knees. Natsu let the tears fall freely, not seeming to care if the man, that had killed his best friend, sat there and watched him suffer. Natsu's hands slid along the gravel as he tried to grip onto something for support.

"You poor bitch."

Natsu looked up, his mind stopping from the sudden and unexpected voice.

"You poor son of a bitch," Teivel spoke. The man had propped himself against the wall that he had been thrown at. "You're such a pussy, you know that? Just because one person died, doesn't mean you have to throw a fit." Teivel shrugged, his shoulders aching from the action, "but why would I expect anything different from a fucking pussy."

Natsu sat there, his eyes fogging over as his hands formed sluggish fists. "What…what did you say?"

"You heard me," Teivel spat and struggled to his feet. "You. Are. A big. Fucking. Pussy. Quit acting like a child – just cause I squashed one simple little insect."

"Shut up," Natsu said quietly, his head turning away.

"He was weak anyway."

"Shut up," Natsu's voice was rising.

"You should have seen him cry and beg for mercy," Teivel smirked and stumbled forward.

"Shut up.

"Asking, why death hadn't taken his life."

"Shut up.

"You know he asked me to kill him."

"Shut up."

"He asked me to kill him, with tears running down his face and begging for mercy."

"I said, _SHUT __**UP**__!_" Natsu's voice boomed across the village and he shot forwards, the flames behind him propelling his body forward. Ramming into the Ice Mage, Natsu and Teivel crashed into the pub and rolled on the floor with tangled limbs. Suddenly, Teivel rolled on top of Natsu and smiled wickedly. But what was unexpected from Teivel, Natsu brought his leg back and kicked Teivel straight in the stomach.

Teivel flew back with amazing speed, his body making a sickening crack as it met the pile of cracked wood. It was then the sound of sliced flesh – ripping and tearing, reached the Mage's ears. Teivel gasped and pain flared throughout his body, his back arched and he let out a gasp of air. Looking down, Teivel gagged. Sticking out of his upper chest, a large board now covered in dark crimson gleamed in the low lighting. Teivel gasped and his mouth fell open, "No…No." His hands flew up in a shaking attempt to see if the board was just an allusion. But as his hands felt the thick board, blood filled his lungs and Teivel gagged, feeing blood race up his throat and clog his airways. Teivel fell forwards letting the blood that had swarmed his mouth, fall down his chin and drip to the floor.

Natsu sat back, his eyes widening in fright. Though as he stared at the man in front of him, he couldn't help but watch the small bright blue orbs float off from Teivel's skin and travel into the air before disappearing.

Then he heard a movement from behind.

* * *

**A/N: **NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST (yay? Maybe?) I'm just going to say that that last part was, in my opinion pretty freakin' awesome! Anyway, if you guys could review for this chapter (if you don't for any other chapters) is answering this one quick question. This question is very important and will help me constructed the last chapter of this story and invent the NEW story I'm planning on writing after this one is done. So if you could review (or PM – but I would prefer the REVIEW) and let me know what you pick! Thanks for reading guys! :D

**Question: For my next story, I have two plots in mind so if you wouldn't mind reading a quick description of each story idea and then chose which one you like the best! Thanks :)**

_**Idea 1:**_ Gray doesn't know what happened, one day he's hanging out with his friends at Fairy Tail, then the next they're turning against him, accusing him of murdering their own Ice Mage. Confused and hurt, Gray takes a journey to find out what happened to his friends.

_**Idea 2:**_ After losing Ultear, Gray feels worthless because of her sacrifice along with Ur's. On a mission that his team decides to take, Gray in confronted with a wizard that can grant him any wish he desires. However if he makes his wish, he will lose his life. Will Gray take the chance, or will he go throughout the rest of his life knowing that he could have saved his family. (not a death fic)

**A/N(2): **Alright, they may not seem very interesting at the moment but I assure you I have plans for both of them (one more than the other), but you seem like a good crowd, so I thought "Hey why not ask my readers what they want to read next!" So there you go a good chapter and a choice for the next story. I will let you know which story you have picked, next chapter. One more thing, I don't know if Gray is dead or not…so don't ask me – I have two endings for this story so it could go either way.

FOLLOW

_FAVORITE _

**REVIEW!**


	8. Brothers in Arms

**Summary: **Ice Mages are going missing, disappearing in alleyways next to words written in dripping blood. Gray was their next target, now he's gone and Fairy Tail isn't too happy about him missing. How will they get him back? How long will they have until he is gone forever?

**A/N:** Holy crap guys, last chapter! I just wanted to thank all my Favorite, Follower, and Reviewers out there! I couldn't have finished this story without you all! So thanks so much and have fun reading.

_**Review Responds:**_

_sktrgrl13:_ Pft, I never would kill Gray o_o never…Anyway, thanks so much for the review!

_empire14:_ Holy crap! Thanks so much. I'm so glad I can write those well! And now that I know that, almost every story will have fights in them! Yes, motivation is the best! Thanks so much for the review and enjoy the last chapter!

_AsDarknessSpreads:_ Me? Kill Gray? Pft, never…never *steps away slowly* I would never kill my favorite character. Enjoy the last chapter!

_YamiHinata:_ Thanks for your vote, it really helped! Oh, and thanks so much for the review!

_Icy Cake:_ Thanks for all the continued support! Good luck on your last chapter and please enjoy this one! Thanks for the review!

_Asia girl:_ Hey! Thanks so much for your vote, please enjoy the last chapter :D

_Scarlet Demon:_ Ahaha! Cliffhangers are the greatest! Thanks so much for the review and please enjoy the last chapter!

_Ansjovisjj:_ Ahhhh, fangirls have the greatest ideas, don't they? Being one myself I enjoy threatening people! Anyway, enjoy and thanks so much for the review!

_GrayFuckingFullbuster:_ Cliffhangers…they are the death of some people! Like a character in the story! Pft, but not this one – nope not this story, not one bit :D Thanks so much for the review! Enjoy!

_Cake-Addict:_ OMG! LOL! That was great! I have a bunch of people asking me not to kill Gray, but here you are asking me to kill him! Hell I will if you need me to! So go on! Go see if I killed our little Ice Mage! Oh and no I won't go with option 1, two more people voted for option 2 – so your all clear! Write away my friend, write away!

_Just Me:_ Thanks so much for your continued support! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm glad I can write fight scenes! Thanks again!

**Warnings:** Cussing, there may be more OOC-ness, because I haven't seen how Natsu would react to Gray getting hurt like he has in my story…so please forgive the OOC-ness. Oh and the grammar and spelling errors are totally my bad, its 3:55 on a school night so I am a little sleepy. Forgive and forget, am I right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, but hell if I owned them, which will be a glorious day for fangirls. Would it not?

* * *

Natsu froze.

And all too slowly, Natsu turned around his mind racing but his movements cautious and slow. As his sight landed on Gray, Natsu couldn't help gasp in shock. Natsu wanted to stand but his sight that was set on his friend held him in place.

Then it happened, that blissful moment where all his struggle and effort came together.

It was a small movement at first, the crack of a breath. Then, suddenly, a thump – it started off slow, unsteady, and wavering but it grew, the beat fell into a rhythm. The rhythm continued and as time passed eyelids that had recently closed, struggled open.

His vision was foggy and unfocused, but despite that he could clearly identify the person kneeling on the ground a few yards away. Opening his mouth, he was surprised when he coughed up dust. The fragments floated in the air and more sprung out of his mouth as he attempted to speak again.

"…Gray?" Natsu asked low, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Natsu stood slowly, his limbs shaking as he moved forward cautiously, afraid that if he got to close his friend would disappear. But as he inched closer, Natsu could hold back the smile that crept onto his features as he gazed into Gray's eyes. The Ice Mage's eyes were glazed and confused, but they looked alive and Natsu silently rejoiced. "Gray?"

"…what," Gray whispered his voice sounding dry with cracks. "What's…going on?"

"Shit, Gray." Natsu shook his head and took another step forward, "You're alive. You're alive, thank God."

Gray slowly raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, dust flying out of his hair. "Course I am, flame brain." Gray blinked and looked around slowly, his movement sluggish and slow. "Why wouldn't I be?'

Natsu stopped only a few feet away from Gray, and he tipped his head to the side. "You don't remember?"

Gray looked down then and noticed the cuffs that strapped him to the chair. "What's this about, did you do this ash fer brains? I'll kick your ass."

Natsu followed Gray's gaze. His breath caught in his throat. Gray's skin remained cracked and broken like a desert floor. "Do…fuck, do you not see your skin?"

"What?" Gray looked down, his eyes roaming over his skin and then looking back at Natsu in confusion. "What are you talking about, Squinty E-" Gray then coughed, his upper body leaning forward as he coughed harder. Then rough and dangerous hacks came from the Ice Mage, and Gray squeezed his eyes shut in pain. In an attempt to slow his coughing, Gray held onto his breath and let out one last unsatisfying heave. Red liquid shot out of his mouth, coating his chest. "W-what?" Gray asked looking up as a tremor ran through his body. Blood began to leak out of his open and confused mouth once he met Natsu's gaze. Then, as Gray's limbs shook, he let out a whimper and pulled away from his restraints that held him.

"Gray?" Natsu asked his feet carrying him towards his friend. Falling to his knees, Natsu reached out till his fingers grazed over Gray's skin. "Gray, what's wrong?" Natsu demanded as the Ice Mage turned his head away from Natsu and pulled at his restraints.

"Shit," Gray coughed out more blood, "Shit this hurts."

"What?" Natsu demanded as his voice shook with anger, "what's going on?" Then his question was answered as he looked down and gazed upon Gray's skin. The cracks and crevices of his skin slowly molded together, but as the skin conjoined blood seeped out of the skin. Suddenly the snap of a bone and a scream reached Natsu's ears.

Gray let out a surprised scream as his wrist snapped out of place. "Fuck! What the hell?" Gray asked through thick blotches of blood that came up his throat. His body shook as if he had just been through a fight. Then on his side, Gray could feel knifes digging and cutting away at his skin. Blood leaked from his side as bruises appeared upon his skin.

Natsu let out a frustrated growl and placed his hands on Gray's bloodied shoulders. "Gray!" Natsu shouted, "Gray what's going on?"

"Why," Gray muttered as his head dropped towards his chest in exhaustion, "why would I know."

Frowning Natsu ripped at Gray's restraints and caught his friend as he feel forward. "I got you, Ice princess." Gripping onto his friend, Natsu carefully draped Gray on his back and listened to the Ice Mage's uneven breaths. Taking a few steps back, Natsu glanced around then shot off down the streets. As Natsu ran, he gripped onto Gray not letting the Ice Mage's blood clog his senses. However, as Natsu ran, a figure jumped in front of him and Natsu skidded to a stop.

The figures body sagged and thick blotches of blood dripped upon the floor. His breath was labored as he tried to speak, "You…you can't get away that easily."

Natsu took step back as he tightened his grip on his friend and growled, "How the hell are you still alive?"

Teivel gripped his wound and gave a bloodied grin. "You'd be surprised at what I can still do." His form suddenly disappeared then phased beside Natsu. Shooting out his arms, Teivel reached out and tore Gray off of Natsu's back.

Natsu stumbled forward from the unexpected force and turned around suddenly. Gray was on his hands and knees, his breathing uneven and forced. As Gray looked up, Natsu met the eyes of his friend and found exhaustion beating upon Gray. Natsu turned back around, his senses clouded with anger. Though he was ready to finish the fight he thought he had already won, Natsu hadn't been able to block the slim fingers from reaching his neck. Teivel snaked his fingers around Natsu's neck and slammed the Fire Mage's head against the pavement.

"You," Teivel snarled, "you have taken way…_everything_ from me!"

Natsu growled as he wrapped his hands around Teivel's arm and willed his flames to life. "Taken what from you?"

Teivel sneered and brought Natsu's head up before slamming it on the pavement once more. "My power! My life! My everything!"

Natsu choked, his oxygen supply running low. "Your power?" Natsu coughed, "Yours? That wasn't yours, it was Grays!"

"Like hell!" Teivel growled with a devilish smile, blood trickling down his chin and coating his teeth. "But your power, your very life will be mine!" Reaching down with his other hand, Teivel laced his fingers around Natsu's neck and pierced his finger nails into the Fire Mage's skin.

Cringing, Natsu tried to pull away from Teivel, but his efforts were only answered by his vision swimming. His neck began to tingle as pins and needles ran through his body, then fallowing close behind pain. It was electrifying pain, nails that raced through his body tearing and clawing at his senses. He could feel his magic depleting; he could feel it being seeped from his very limbs. He saw his flames flicker growing smaller as the man on top of him rose and grew with power. His eyes began to sag, but he forced them open not wanting to show Teivel any weakness.

Then as it all began, it came to a halt. A grand flash of blue and then large arrows stuck out from Teivel's already bloodied chest. His hands rose slowly from Natsu's neck and came to rest upon the iced arrows. Looking back towards Natsu, Teivel gagged as his eyes opened and his pupils dilated. He gagged again feeling his stomach flip and lungs fill up with blood. Teivel coughed and began to sway, red metallic liquid washing over his taste buds and rushing out of his mouth. He fell towards his side, hair following his decent. He crash onto the pavement, and remanded motionless, his eyes still open in fright as his body temperature dropped.

Natsu, his eyelids still sagging, looked towards Gray, and the Ice Mage met Natsu's gaze. Gray held Natsu's gaze before taking a wavering step forward. "I…" Gray said quietly, "You owe me one, Squinty Eyes." Then the world stopped. Gray, whose form was swaying too much for Natsu's liking, fell to his knees and slammed into the ground. His form motionless.

"Gray?" Natsu asked his limbs moving to slow as he tried to race to the Ice Mage's side. "Gray! Wake up! Gray!" Natsu stumbled to his feet, only to have his feet slip out from under him. He crashed face first into the cold hard pavement, his movement to slow and sluggish. "Damn it!" Natsu shouted into the ground. His arms shook as he tried to raise them, only to slam back to the ground. Natsu cursed, "How much did that jackass take?" His vision began to darken and tunnel as his arm stretched out towards Gray.

Then darkness covered him.

* * *

One time, when Lucy got hurt on a mission, she slept in the hospital for days. Never awake, always asleep. Then, finally, when the day came, she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open as her breath was soft and even. She smiled up at Natsu, who had been next to her every day – waiting, praying for her to awake.

But he never woke up like that. He never welcomed the woken world with open arms. He was panicked and restless. So it wasn't a surprise when his eyes snapped open and he shot upwards. His sight not catching up with his brain that was to many step ahead. He looked around as his vision swayed and the lights in the room stung his eyes. Nonetheless, he ripped the sheets off and shot out of the bed. Tearing the IV pump from his skin, Natsu stumbled out of the room as his mind raced and his vision shook. Stumbling down the hallway, Natsu placed his hand onto the wall and tripped deeper into the hallway. Suddenly a hand rested upon his shoulder and Natsu shot his gaze towards the figure that had caught up to him. The woman had her hair pulled behind her head into a tight bun and she wore a clean white dress that screamed Nurse.

"Sir," she spoke cautiously, "You need to be in your room."

"No," Natsu shot back with a shake of his head. "No, where is he?"

The woman tipped her head to the side, "Who?"

"Gray!" Natsu shouted and took a step back, "where is Gray?"

"Gray? Do you mean Mr. Fullbuster?" She looked at Natsu, her face showing worry and regret. "He is in D132. But sir, I would recommend you to go back to your room. Mr. Fullbuster is not-"

Her sentence drifted off as Natsu turned around and stumbled down the hall. His eyes roamed the signs next to door and then occasionally looking back to see if the Nurse would follow him. She did, and her form was cautious as she watched Natsu stagger his way down the hallway. Finding the room, Natsu flew in and came to a sudden halt as his eyes met the form of his sleeping friend. "Gray," Natsu breathed out with a sigh of relief. Then as he looked up, he met the eyes of Erza.

"You're awake," Erza stated and stood, casting her plate of sweets aside. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

Natsu shot Erza a confused look, "How long have I been out."

"A week and a half, sir," the nurse behind him stated as he stepped into the room.

"The guild found you," Erza said, "we found you passed out along with Gray, who was…unconscious."

"Is he alright," Natsu asked.

Erza looked down at her friend and sighed, "He's in a coma."

"What?" Natsu shook his head, "No – no he can't be." Pushing his way forward, Natsu gripped onto the bed sheets and looked down at his friend with confused anger. "You can't do this, Droopy Eyes not after everything we went through. Wake up, do you hear me?" Natsu shook the bed, "Wake up!"

"Natsu," Erza demanded and pulled Natsu away from the Ice Mage. "Calm down."

"Erza!" A voice shouted from down the hallway, "Erza! Guess what?" Lucy then flew into the room and Happy clipped to her shoulder. "Natsu! He's, he's-" Lucy then set her gaze upon Natsu and smiled. "You're awake!" Lucy ran forward and embraced Natsu with smiles and glee filled 'you're awakes'. Happy smiled and sprung onto his friends shoulder. Pulling back, Lucy smiled sweetly at Natsu. "I'm so glad you're awake."

* * *

It will be months before Gray will awaken. And as his eyes flutter open, he will not remember much of what happened in that month he had gone missing, nor will he remember much of anything. But he'll remember his guild, his family, and his friends. Things will go back to normal, or so it seems. Gray will hate skin contact and will flinch away from it time from time, but he won't know why and will apologize. Though one thing that will remain the same is his relationship with Natsu, and like brothers in arms they'll protect each other. Because, what's Fairy Tail without their Ice Mage?

* * *

**A/N: **And that wraps it up. I would like to say that I could not find out what to do with the ending, so if it sucks – let me know (nicely pleas). Also thanks so much for the continued support throughout this story! And as for the next story the votes were **Option 1: 5** and **Option 2: 7**. SO! Idea number 2 won! Yay! Everyone cheer! I hope to see you all there! The story will be posted next weekend on Saturday or Sunday! I _may_ make a short one-shot of Idea 1 if you all want to see what I had in mind about that one.

_**Hope to see you again! -MiniMcG**_

_**Idea 2:**_ After losing Ultear, Gray feels worthless because of her sacrifice along with Ur's. On a mission that his team decides to take, Gray is confronted with a wizard that can grant him any wish he desires. However if he makes his wish, he will lose his life. Will Gray take the chance, or will he go throughout the rest of his life knowing that he could have saved his family. (Not a death fic – repeat Gray won't die!)

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


End file.
